God-slayers in New Lands
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: An unexpected result happened as the sixth and seventh Campione battled for the very first time and they found themselves in a new world. How will they continue in a world where there's only two god-slayers and where deities live among the humans as norm. GodouxFemDoni - Chapters 1 - 3 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Two colors clashed in the night sky; one of gold and the other of silver.

Her silver sword continued it`s path, destroying several golden swords in the process.

He gritted his teeth at the sight. He had already uttered the spell for the sword that severes divinity yet it did not completely sealed away his opponent`s power. The power of his Warrior was not enough to break to completely break the silver arm of Nuadha; for the Authority itself was carved deeply in his opponent`s soul.

This was not the first time that it happened... but it still surprised him.

"Defeating thousands with the strength of one...!"

Terrified by the monster that was his enemy, the seventh god-slayer - Kusanagi Godou - chanted the spell words from Verethragna`s scripture. He instantly summoned several swords made out of golden light to form a protective shield in front o him. His enemy`s silver sword struck at the densely gathered swords as if propelled by burning flames.

His enemy was none other than the sixth god-slayer several years his senior - Lucinda Salvatore - a Campione that managed to behead a god using only her perfected sword techniques. She had slain several Heretic Gods, obtaining not only a silver arm that turns any sword divine, but also the ultimate defense that almost made her immortal.

At that very moment, gold and silver clashed...

Blocked by intensely bright lights, the silver sword slowed some inches away from Godou`s body. The brightness of the golden swords intensified in accordance to its owner`s burning will.

"Fufu, so you temporarily blocked my sword Godoh~!"

The one who spoke was a woman of caucasian descent. She possessed an otherwordly beauty, standing some inches taller than him, she had long blond hair with deep blue eyes that perfectly complimented her beautiful face and body.

Having already severed her defensive authority - Man of Steel, Lucinda was not covered by the glowing runes she obtained when slaying the Heretic, Siegfried. But despite that, Godou had a feeling that she won`t easily go down even without her false immortality.

"This is certainly a first time... but it`s not enough!"

Flaring her own power, Lucinda pushed her silver sword. As a result, she continued to break the last defences that surrounded Godou.

"Af is I`ll lose!"

Chanting the hymn of Verethragna, Godou poured his power on creating a sword that can counter his opponent. From his hands, a bright light materialized, forming a runed golden sword.

The silver sword broke through the last of his defenses and struck at the sword in his hands.

It stopped.

An impossible phenomenon was occuring.

The silver sword that was created to slice through all existence was halted completely by the golden sword.

For the first time since the battle started, Lucinda revealed a surprised expression on her face, before it melted away to delight.

"You created a sword to counter mine?"

Her voice resembled a child that had gotten a prized gift. Despite the battle raging on between them, Godou could not help but admire her expression of child-like delight.

"Like you, I will entrust my destiny in this sword...!"

He could do no more. He had used majority of his power in sealing away Lucinda`s invulnerability. This was his last resort. If this golden sword was sliced in half, the same would go for his body.

"Lucinda, even though you're an idiot, there's no doubt that you're a genius. Unlike you, I don't have the skill to kill a god with a sword neither the ability to wield anything with such finesse... that's why I can only give my all to defeat you...!"

The sound of glass breaking echoed, but none of them paid any heed - they were only focused on one another.

The silver sword was pushed back and the golden sword was gaining advantage.

Seeing the impossible, Lucinda laughed.

"I see, so your resolve hardened this sword to this point! Godoh you are truly the one! I can feel it, the power you showed when you defied both Verethragna and Melqart! You surpassed them by giving everything and regreting nothing... My destiny, let me return your feelings with my own!"

Godou faltered as a new power rose from his enemy. The golden sword started to vibrate and emit intense lights. Furthermore, Lucinda's silver sword became covered in blue-white fire.

The sounds of glass breaking echoed more powerfully.

"This... what?"

The golden sword was burning his hands with its intense power.

"Priestess of Bacchus - summon the divine child!"

Godou watched in horror as Lucinda invoked another authority. The power of both the gold and silver swords were beginning to be uncontrollable...!

Seeing his expression, Lucinda laughed.

"Fufufu - just now, I used an authority that causes all divine powers to strengthen or activate, making them go out of control. Even as the user, I can't control this mad enhancement~!"

Man of Steel, Silver Arm of Nuadha and now her third authority... Godou was terrified at the power that he could not control.

"This is my answer, my destiny! This is my final gamble to defeat you!"

The silver sword that cuts through all existence and the golden sword that cuts through all divinity. Both swords of unmatched powers clashed and distorted their surroundings. The space around the two of them shook from the uncontrollable power!

The reality around them collapsed, but the two god-slayers did not once loosened their grip on their weapons and, instead, pushed each other in the middle of the battlefield.

Both weapons overloaded with magic, their two swords finally reached the limit.

Godou was unable to defend himself from the explosion and was swallowed, falling into unconciousness. Rather than pain, his body felt like it was submerged in a tub of boiling water.

It was his defeat.

Don't die at least... He activated the power of resurrection - the Ram.

It had been only two weeks since he killed Verethragna and drove off Melqart... but thanks to experiencing combat that pushed him through his limits, Godou had familiarized himself with this particular authority.

Before his body fell to the ground, Lucinda caught him in an embrace, staring with wonder at their surroundings as she finally noticed what their combined attacks had done...

God-slayers in New Lands

Chapter 1

Arrival of the God-slayers

His so called near-death experience really was discomforting.

Godou, who had yet to fully awaken, thought in his foggy mind. His body felt much better than he remembered.

The eight incarnation of Verethragna was the Ram. This authority offered miraculous powers of recovery, regardless of how critical his body's condition was. The Ram would always bring him full recovery.

It had been a boon when he fought Melqart for the first time and was swept away by the raging tides...

However, if he was killed instantly, then this ability would become useless... considering this, Godou felt the starting of cold sweat appear on his body. Just how close had he been to death?

His consciousness finally started to clear.

He immediately noticed how rough the bed was, despite how soft and warm his pillows were...

Huh?

A familiar face immediately greeted his sight.

"Oh, so you're finally awake..."

His eyes widened as he saw the face of his opponent before he lost consciousness. The face of the elegant noblewoman possessing the ultimate sword and defense smiled innocently at him.

He froze.

Not because she almost killed him earlier, or the day before that... the reason of his shock was because of how closed their faces was. Separated only by some centimeters, her hair touched his face.

Furthermore, it seems like the feeling of soft pillows were actually her thighs.

"You...!?"

He exclaimed in shock and pushed his body to get up... only to fall down back into her lap as she pressed her hands on his shoulders and forcefully pushed him down.

"Hey, hey, relax already. Our battle is finished, no need to be so hostile."

Europe's strongest knight said those carefree words with a bright smile. Just earlier today, the two of them were locked in a battle to the death, yet here she was, acting like they had known each other for life.

"What are you saying?"

Her soft hands cupped his face as she answered.

"I'm saying that we should agree on a ceasefire. I can feel your burning will to battle, but I want to have our rematch when you finally master your powers."

Then why did you staged a battle between us? Godou thought with annoyance as he calmed himself. Italy's Knight might be a barbaric idiot but she doesn't lie... that was what his warrior instinct told him.

"Well, what do you want...?"

His question made Lucinda ponder for a moment before adopting a thoughtful expression.

Godou had expected her to proclaim her desire to battle him in the future...

"You."

...or even team up when fighting a Heretic God, she's crazy like that-

"Huh?"

Towards her answer, he could not hep but feel confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?"

Her frivolous answer made Godou remember who he was talking to. Although revered by the world of magi as one of the seven the ultimate warriors, and humanity's last bastion of defense... this person was quite annoying.

Godou sighed, the battle had already ended... why did he have to deal with her until now?

By the way, that battle ended up in his defeat.

That left a bitter taste on his mouth, but at the least he was still alive. Now that he had amused her, he should be left on his own.

"...doh, Godoh, are you listening?"

The sound of her melodic voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what is it?"

Lucinda looked at him in unsatisfaction.

"I'm asking whether I should take your name or the opposite... Kusanagi Lucinda sounds nice, but the name Salvatore Godoh is pretty catchy too."

"What?"

What had this person been spouting when he was busy with his thoughts? Godou thought with trepidation. Maybe it would better if he didn't learn.

"Obviously, It's when we join hands... speaking of marriage, should we do it in Tuscany or your hometown? Either is fine... Andrea would be so happy to get rid of me."

Huh!?

"Wait a minute Lucinda... let's take a hundred steps back. How did you even got there?"

"Why do we need to take a hundred steps back?"

"Focus damnit! What brought this on?"

Towards the agitated Godou, Lucinda simply tilted her her in curiosity. It was an extremely adorable action. If she was doing it in purpose it would make her incredibly sly to tug at his heart like that, but she wasn't that kind of person.

"Well, when I said that I wanted you, I meant it in a 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' way. Naturally that means marriage and marriage means taking the name of your beloved for your own."

This woman was filled with exaggerated delusion and romance belonging to the medieval times. Godou wanted to get away from her.

"How... how did you even come to that conclusion?!"

He didn't know how it started, but it was certain that he has obtained the sixth god-slayer's interest.

To his question, Lucinda smiled brightly, like a flower blooming in the morning sky.

"Ah, it was like lightning that struck in an instant. I saw it when I looked in your eyes. That very moment when you declared your oath... I'd instantly knew that you were my man of destiny. You are that person that will complete my existence."

Despite being the ultimate swordsman, Salvatore Lucinda was still a woman. Godou thought as he stared at her lovestruck face. There was no hint of hesitation, be it in her voice or heart.

This... this woman was completely serious in her declaration.

What should I do to avoid a woman in love? Godou thought in distress.

"What about my feelings?"

"Hm?"

Towards his question, Lucinda smiled in wonder.

"You said that you... love me, but I don't feel the same."

Towards this person who had almost killed him so many times, Godou didn not harbor any romantic feelings. However, he didn't want to have a misunderstnading with a person that could split a country in half if she wanted to.

"It's fine. Godoh is attracted to me. I know that for certain."

Lucinda wasn't lying. He was attracted to her. Not only because of her appearance, but because of her drive. She was the kind of person who would not stop until they find what they are seeking for.

He found that stubborness to be quite cute.

Still...

"I would not deny that... but attraction is not love."

Towards his honest answer, Luncinda leaned her forehead to his. He had almost forgotten that he was still resting his head on her thighs ever since he woke up.

"It isn't. But it's a start. My love is something that rarely comes, but it does come with an undeniable speed. Kusanagi Godoh, I promise that I'll make you love me as much as I love you. Just allow me the chance."

Her sweet words brought a sudden warmth to his face. Despite being the seventh god-slayer, Godou was still a youth.

He had no answer.

He didn't know how long they stayed in that position, but when Lucinda rose, her expression was thoughtful.

"Oh right, my beloved... there is this thing that I should have told you when you woke..."

For the first time since he woke, Lucinda stopped monopolizing his sight and revealed the cloud-less skies.

Bathed in mixed colors and floating debris...

**o.O.o**

Everything around them was unnatural.

That was what Godou felt when he realized that the two of them were no longer in Sicily. This strange place looked so empty despite the floating pieces of land on its vastness.

"Where is this...?"

Towards his question, the woman sitting beside him shrugged.

"I have no idea. At first I thought it was that place where we go after we will kill Heretic Gods... but then I noticed you."

His companion was completely clueless as to where they were.

Godou felt the starting of a headache in this situation. Where were they? This didn't seem to be normal from what he gathered from her. Was this their punishment for murdering divine entities?

"Ah..."

At the sound Godou turned to Lucinda who making making a face of someone who remembered something.

His hopes rose.

"I remember now. After our swords were destroyed, I caught your falling body. It was then that I noticed that our surroundings were collapsing."

Lucinda made a proud face as she remembered.

"After that, I found ourselves here..."

He blinked his eyes.

"That's it...?"

In response, Lucinda nodded her head.

"Could this be perhaps the work of an enemy or one of our peers?"

From what Godou learned from his time with Zamparini, there were five other god-slayers aside from the two of them. Who knows what kind of power they possessed. It could also be possible that a deity took advantage when the two of them were weak after an exhausting battle.

"I don't know about our peers. Including you, I've met the ones from Balkan, England and China, they didn't have authorities concerning space. I also doubt that this is the work of a deity, my instincts would have told me of their presence otherwise."

So it could be either one.

Godou clutched his head in his hands and released a groan.

What should they do now, they can't get stuck here.

"Say Godoh, let's do something to pass the time."

After several minutes of silence, Lucinda spoke as she moved to sit in front of him. Godou did not see anything wrong in doing so, maybe it would clear his mind.

"I guess it's fine..."

Lucinda beamed.

"How about we tell something about ourselves... we could use it to know more about each other! I know, I'll start about how I killed my first deity! So it started when I got hired in a job of protecting a divine artifact, only it was possessed by a spirit that wants to kill other deities..."

There was nothing to do in this vast emptiness, so Godou focused all of his attention towards him companion.

In what it felt like hours, the two of them exchanged their stories. He learned of Lucinda's travels and battle with the other god-slayers and felt that was extremely lucky that he had fought this person who was easier to get along rather than the others would attack just because they felt like it. Lucinda had said that the one from China could shatter mountains with a single punch... he doubted that he could use the Ram when his whole body was crushed into sands.

In return, he told her of his journey to Italy. Of how it started. The Tome of Prometheus, the meeting with an amnesiac Verethragna... his struggles to adapt to the world of magi, the intervention on the battle of Melqart and Verethragna. Surviving against the latter only to almost die on the hands of the former...

"So you didn't get any authorities from the Phoenician King huh... I thought that you were reserving it as a trump card or that it was a non-combat authority..."

To Lucinda's inquiring tone, Godou answered.

"Except from a near death experience, there was nothing else..."

He heaved a sigh of relief as he thought of what he would do. He hadn't mastered his Persian Warlord authority and it seems like the Gale could not connect to any of his desired locations.

Just where exactly are we...

Godou stared into the distance and towards the red star...

Wait, red star?

"Thou dispassionate queen of steel, come to my hands!"

Before he could even speak, Lucinda had already jumped to her foot and chanted a magic that made a dual edged sword appear in her hands. Her entire right arm turned into silver, soon infecting the sword and her body was covered by gray runes.

It seems like the Warrior's effects was no longer sealing her authorities.

Godou looked at the red star - which became larger as the second passed by - his eyes recognized the figure of a horned dragon. It was definitely planning on attacking them...

But what surprised him was its power.

The tenth incarnation of Verethragna was the Warrior. It provided Godou with the insight and the instincts of the incarnation. So far, it was the lone authority that Godou relied on the most. It tells him the nature of things and provided him with knowledge that he can use as the spell words for the sword of severing.

And right now, the Warrior was telling him that the two god-slayers were not enough to bring down this creature...

"This... is weird. I know that I can cut this creature... but I don't think that I can kill it..."

Beside Godou, Lucinda made an easy smile despite her words. As expected from a fellow god-slayer, her excitement could be barely contained.

As the red dragon neared them, Godou made up his mind and activated the third incarnation of the Persian Warlord - the White Stallion.

"For victory hastens forth before me o' immortal sun, I beseech thee..."

Behind the two god-slayers a second sun was created. To match the creature's sheer size, the sun Godou made was roughly a hundred meters. There was no fear of endangering others in this desolate place. Godou felt that and added more power to the growing ball of heavenly flames behind him.

Despite her preference in fighting in close combat, Lucinda - surprisingly - didn't charge ahead and settled in applying magic and enlarging the sword in her hands until it was large enough to reach seventy or eighty meters.

Despite saying that she sucks in magic, Lucinda sure knows a lot of them...

The two god-slayers shared a glance and nodded.

It was a conversation that only the most closest comrades could share.

The gigantic ball of heavenly fire that had enough power to sink an island enveloped the gigantic silver sword, producing bright lights to illuminate a city. The flaming sword produced by their combined efforts sailed forth towards the approaching red dragon.

Clearly, this attack was enough to sink down a small country...

The red dragon seem to inhale air as it reared its head...

Godou and Lucinda widened their eyes as the whole space seem to shake. The amount of power that the dragon produced was three, seven, ten times more powerful than their combined attacks!

The crimson flames that escaped from the dragon's mouth obliterated the seventy meter long flaming sword, swallowing it whole and continuing its way towards the two of them.

Dream... the warrior - no, his instincts told him that they were fighting the Dream...

If that attack hit them, even with Ram, even with Lucinda's Man of Steel... they would be done for...!

Do something... do something!

His mind screamed at him.

His eyes observed with horror as Lucinda moved in front of him, invoking her defensive authority to the maximum... it still wasn't enough.

They would die her-

**No!**

Godou refused to accept defeat. He was the harbinger of victory, he would not allow it!

"Lucinda! Transfer your powers to me... all of it!"

The woman in front of him stared at him as if he had gone insane. Trust me, his stare seem to say. She smiled beautifully before she released her command over her authority, the runes of Siegfried vanishing into motes of light.

She took a step forward towards him and captured his lips with her own.

The body of a god-slayer was highly resistant to magic. Negating the powers of deities to 70 percent of their original power when coming in contact with them. However, there was one way to bypass this power.

That is if the magic was poured directly into their bodies.

A god-slayer's instincts was superior to any creature on the planet. Poisoning them was impossible. The only was to have magic directly into their system... was for them to allow it.

Lucinda's kiss deepened as her tongue met his for the first time. Godou, despite the situation would never lose to any competition and dueled her for supremacy. As the two continued their passionate kiss, their magic merged and surrounded their bodies.

Not enough, I must do more...

Godou pulled Lucinda even closer as he desperately sucked on her tongue and magic. They only have a few moments left before the crimson flames end their lives.

Their bodies grinded against one another and he was reminded that Lucinda was a woman... and his first kiss was lost to this top class woman.

Just a little bit more...

He could already feel the heat of the attack. Despite their bodies having great resistance to magic or anything related to the supernatural, and the said attack still a hundred meters away, he could already feel the weakening effects as his body rose in temperature.

They would make it out here alive... he swore in his heart.

The last drops of Lucinda's magic were being transferred to him. Godou stopped the transfer before she could fell into coma.

It was done.

Violent winds swirled around them. Lucinda's body lost its strength and leaned to him like a puppet with its strings cut. He wrapped an arm around her waist and activated the power that would make them escape.

The Gale was the first incarnation of the Persian Warlord authority. It allows him to instantly travel in another place. At this weird place, it did not allow him to access its power. However, he thought that if he used more magic, the Gale would be activated.

His trust on his power would save them.

The destination wasn't specific... just somewhere where they could escape and recuperate. Anything else can be dealt with later.

Thus, the two of them disappeared amidst the crimson flames.

* * *

Hey there! Long time no see

Welcometo the new and (not so) improved GSNL

This is me D'arcofneo, bringing you the rewritten version of God-slayers in New Land. It's been a while since the last update and I had thought of continuing... but then noticed that I lack some elements of the story. So I'm here to try and to improve this filth. I have a lot of free time in my hands and an overactive mind - which often conjures eldritch horrors when I'm about to sleep. Am I the only one?

Anyways, I have another chapter prepared so expect this to be posted with another one. I'll work on chater three later.

On another note, I will say this now. Godou's authorities won't need the conditions to be useable. They are all available for use, but without mastering them, the cost would be quite high. As of now, he could only use 3-4 of his incarnations... plenty enough to be OP amirite?

While in here, let me write down their Authorities for those who are not familiar.

**Persian Warlord Authority**

**Gale - instantenous travel using the wind.**

**Bull - immense strength comparable to Melqart/Heracles**

**Stallion - giant fireball of doom from the sky**

**Camel - Increase in combat abilities/shit destroying kick/regeneration**

**Boar - summons a fifty meter divine beast that loves to unleash supersonic roars and destruction**

**Youth - increase charisma/slight divine protection/silver tongue**

**Raptor - superspeed**

**Ram - full recovery - must use before dying**

**Goat - overcharged lightning**

**Warrior - Passive - insight/instinct/ Active - provides spell word to use the golden sword which seals away the power of enemies.**

**Lucinda Salvatore Authorities**

**Silver Arm - turns any bladed weapon silver and can also cut through everything even if it may need more than one hit**

**Man of Steel - covers the body in runes that provides invulnerability/ no need for air or food when active**

**Return to Medieval style - disables all technology (scariest power ever if you ask me)**

**Bacchus' Madness - activates all magic and fills them with power to the point of being uncontrollable.**

Thoughts? Opinions? Tell me please...


	2. Chapter 2

The Gale had done its job...

With a violent swirl of air, Godou and Lucinda had successfully escaped from the dragon that would have certainly obliterated them had he been a second later in making his decision. Godou collapsed in one knee and supported the vegetable-like body of his companion.

Activating the Gale on that place left him with only one fourth of his power... it took Lucinda's power and half of his just to escape that desolate place.

Still... he had no idea where it sent them.

He wished for a place where the two of them could escape from the beast and recuperate. The Gale had obeyed... but where exactly is this...?

Godou moved his body in front of Lucinda.

The sixth god-slayer was currently indisposed for transferring almost all of her magic to him. Without her help, it would not have been possible to activate the Gale and escape from their sure to be killer.

He had to protect her at all cost.

Godou surveyed where the Gale had took them. The place seem to be an underground vault - though it was ruined seeing the mess with some signs of fighting if the ruined walls was any indication.

Where is this...

Godou hefted the unresponsive Lucinda on his back, making sure to rely on the warrior's instincts for assurance.

This place had been empty for some time, a week or two. He deduced as he looked at the dust covered surroundings.

That's good.

Godou released a sigh and headed over towards the stairs... he passed over the double steel doors that looked like it was hit by some great force. His mind immediately knew that no ordinary person could do such a thing.

So something supernatural was involved... maybe a magi.

He ascended up the stair and saw stains of blood. There were no bodies but there sure were a lot of bloodstains on the walls and floor.

"Is this... a church?"

As he got to the top, he saw long wooden seats and broken windows. The church looked like it had been abandoned too...

Godou was relieved. They had escaped that place and returned back to their world. If possible, he did not want to go back again. The next time might really end his life.

"Hey, Lucinda, are you fine?"

He asked the woman slumped on his back. In response, Lucinda barely managed to nod her head. Godou was glad that she did not suffer from what they did. Still, he could feel his body burning from the excess magic he used.

Maybe using so much was not a very good idea...

Still, it saved them. The feeling of a fever was nothing compared to being alive.

Godou deposited Lucinda's body in a chair and sat beside her lying form. Even though the attack did not hit them, the exposure alone did some damage.

That dragon really was a monster.

He doubted that even ten god-slayers could take that thing.

The combination he and Lucinda did was enough to destroy a small country... yet that dragon made something ten times more powerful... how scary was that?

If that thing ever descends to the human world...

He shivered at the implications.

Next time, victory might be out of their reach.

God-slayers in New Lands

Chapter 2

Strange New World

It was hours later that Lucinda had awoken from her nap.

The abandoned church had been dark without electricity, but towards someone like them, it wasn't much of a problem. They could see clearly despite the pitch black surroundings. A god-slayer's eyesight was sharp enough to see even the faast balls thrown by professionals as if they were in slow motion.

During the time Lucinda was sleeping, Godou had not left her side.

Although a god-slayer, she was still vulnerable at her current state. He did not even know if she could activate her authorities when she was clearly weakened. He felt that she was like that because of him and so felt responsible.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

He asked the woman who was blinking her sleepiness away.

She looks cute...

Godou thought as he stared at the twenty-something woman trying her best not to fall asleep. Unlike her battle face, this new side of her made him want to pinch her cheeks.

She might be thirsty... I should've searched for some water.

Lucinda yawned and rubbed her eyes, before staring at Godou. Despite the pitch black surroundings, he could see her completely focused on him.

What was she thinking... he wondered.

Moments later, he found himself crushed in a hug as Lucinda wrapped her arms around him. He groaned as the woman rubbed herself on him.

"That was awesome! Our combined attacks work so well together... to bad that giant lizard blew it away."

Lucinda immediately focused on the things that she rather had not.

Godou grabbed her by the shoulder and looked at her eyes squarely.

"How are you feeling?"

At his show of concern, Lucinda beamed and shrugged.

"Heavy, my muscles are a little bit weak right now,"

Transferring almost all of her magical power via kissing. If an ordinary magi did that, they would be out for days or dead. However, for her to be able to recover a fourth of her power with just a short nap... a Campione's body sure was resilient.

"Fufu, so you are worried for me huh, Godoh~"

Her melodic chuckled echoed around the empty place.

"How great, for us to share our first kiss for the first time we fought together... this is a sign, right, my destiny?"

Ignoring how they almost died and focusing on something that she even shouldn't... Godou sighed at the woman's attitude. For someone who almost died she sure was energetic. Still, he was relieved that she was all right.

"What was that thing anyway?"

The dragon that had almost obliterated them... even Verethragna would not survive against that kind of enemy...

Lucinda's expression turned thoughtful.

"I... have no idea. It isn't a Heretic God, that I'm sure of. Our mortal enemies are them and our peers, yet I did not feel the same when faced against it..."

Did she mean the excitement...?

Godou pondered. When he had faced Melqart and Lucinda, he had felt an incredible feeling in his body. He was excited in fighting them and proving his might... although he had felt something like that when they encountered the dragon... it wasn't quite the same. Maybe because he was so scared at the time...

"I just want to forget about that. If you're feeling fine, let's leave."

Godou had not left Lucinda's side ever since they arrived here. Lucinda did the same when they arrived at that place. Now that she was able to function, they could finally ask for some help and part way... he felt a little troubled at that.

"We need to find out where we are and get help."

"Hm, I'll be tagging along with you, my destiny~"

Oh right... she said that she was in love with him. He thought with a strange feeling. Now that he recalled, didn't the two of them shared a kiss to enable the transfer of magic power?

During that time, he couldn't believe he was acting like that...

"Are you thinking about our kiss?"

He jumped in surprise at her accurate guess. He turned to see Lucinda smiling sweetly at him.

"Ah, it sure was a magical experience. Hey Godoh, can we do it again?"

Towards the leaning Lucinda, he immediately backed away and composed himself. Heat was rising to his cheeks.

"L-let's go to a payphone or something..."

He stood as he declared.

Maybe he could contact Zamparini and ask to pick them up. He had no idea of where they were, but it was better than being trapped in that desolate place. Before he could walk, he felt Lucinda tugging at his arm.

"What is it now?"

"I can't walk in this kind of attire."

Lucinda pointed at herself. Surely enough, like him, her clothes were torn at some places, revealing too much skin. Her green shirt had its lower part missing and her pants were showing signs of burns. If he looked closely, he could see the plain white bra she wore underneath. Considering that Lucinda was a woman on her twenties, her well endowed body would attract attention if they travel.

"Fufu, I wouldn't mind Godoh staring since you're my lover. But I don't want to walk around like this... unless this is your fetish?"

Godou gulped.

"I-ignoring the fact that I have not agreed to be your lover, I don't have that kind of fetish!"

In response to the embarrased teen, Lucinda atood and wrapped her around around him. The heat on his face was visible despite how he wanted to hide it.

"I have already proclaimed my love for you, don't just ignore it for your convenience... or else I'd get mad you know?"

He felt her honest words stab at his heart. T-that was rather careless of him, to ignore the feelings of someone who had protected him in front of a dragon. He felt bad for thinking only of himself.

"S-sorry."

In response, she hugged him tighter.

"From now on I'm your girlfriend. Fufu, this sure makes my heart beat wildly~"

This forthright blond beauty belonged to the passionate Latin nation. Added to Lucinda'a overwhelming appeal, Godou could not find it in himself to refute her words.

Deciding to change the topic, Godou coughed deliberately.

"So, how can I get you clothes when I don't have money with me...?"

Lucinda did not let go of him as she answered.

"I totally suck at magic. Learning how to summon a sword and alter its size took a year for me to accomplish, and I only managed to do that after becoming a Campione. I know the theory behind a hypnotizing spell, maybe I could teach it to you."

Godou did not know whether that was the right answer to their dilemma. He was not the kind of person that would take advantage with his knowledge of magic. But as of now, he had to at least secure a room for the two of them before contacting someone.

"Alright, teach me."

The moment he said that, Lucinda leaned and stole his lips. Ah so that's how she intended to teach me. He thought with awe as he kissed the woman for the second time. Their first kiss was rushed and forced in the middle of the battlefield, but this one was different.

He unconsciously closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation her warm lips brought to him. Lucinda was a woman of passion and had proclaimed that she fell in love with him in the middle of their death match. She was the strongest swordswoman... but she was still a woman.

He could feel her passion through the simple touch of lips. She really wasn't lying about her love.

The knowledge started to transfer the moment they opened their mouths. He would use his eyes to force magic towards the person and plant a suggestion in their mind. Being a god-slayer, he might need to use the barest minimum in order to not damage his target or enslave them to his will. This was a scary spell after all!?

He leaned back for air even as his partner pecked his lips in rapid succession.

"Hm, this experience is certainly great. Don't you agree?"

He simply nodded at her. Kissing was something that he didn't think too much, but doing it with his...girlfriend felt rather great.

The task forgotten, the two of them shared their second kiss on the room covered by darkness.

**o.O.o**

The room that they rented for a week was medium sized with a single queen size bed for them to use.

In the end, Godou had used the hypnotising spell on a well dressed mafia and his goons that he had found threatening some shop for protection money. The man that he had hypnotised was a rather wealthy person who had not forgotten what hard work means. Even so, he apologized for having stolen the money this person also stole in the first place,

It was enough to get them two weeks of food and shelter. The man won't even notice the disappearance because of his considerable wealth.

Still, there was one question that had bothered him.

How did the two of them ended up in Vatican?

He definitely remembered going from Sardinia to Sicily in order to fight this person. Did the travel method of using Gale decided it was safe here?

GGodou remembered not specifying a place where it would take them.

That must be it then... However.

"This number isn't working... how strange , it worked earlier before our fight though."

The number Zamparini had provided was a special line that was reserved for him alone. In the past he had contacted the old man several times using this number. But now it was a dead line.

Maybe the old man decided to stay away after hearing I fought his country's King...

So he thought until he had tried to contact his family.

[I'm sorry, but there is no Kusanagi in this residence...]

His worst fears came to life when he had tried all the numbers that he remembered yet all of them were owned by different people. The final push was when he discovered that they arrived a month after their fight.

How did this happen, did spending time there changed something? Was it like that Rip Van Winkle or something? Why didn't anyone I know answered their phone? Shizuka's blog site was nonexistent!

Could it be that somehow... his authority had traveled through worlds?

His heartbeat quickened. He could access the Gale. He could travel where his house was located...

"Calm down."

The voice of Lucinda made him snap out of his trance.

This person had been acting so nonchalant even after she confirmed that she could not contact her aide... or anything of the organizations under her control. Unlike her, Godou could not restrain his emotion.

"How can you say that? We... we might be stuck in another world!"

Another world... it was something he only read in trashy novels nowadays. When some neet loser gets reincarnated to another world and get the girls by cheating...

The thought of not seeing his family again... it honestly scared him. Not as much as he would like to think. The warrior was helping him somehow calm himself and not use the Gale recklessly and alert the world to the existence of magic.

"I have you so I'm fine."

Godou wished that he had Lucinda's mindset.

W-what should he do?

**o.O.o**

It was three days after that they had returned to Japan.

Traveling by normal means would require legal paperwork. Something the two of them lacks as they were outsiders. In this instance, Godou had once again called the service on the unnamed mafia in order to make some falsifications for them. The man had contacts through the goverment, making the work sonewhat easier.

Still Godou had to work on their background here in Japan.

He did not want to live in a foreign land despite being in a new world... Godou had calmed down thanks to his ability to adapt at any kind of situation. The same happened when he had learned the existence of magic... it took him some days to fully integrate himself in a new perspective,

But he would still find a way to return back, if possible he would not include a trip to that place though... the one with the dragon.

Arriving at the customs, Godou discreetly hypnotised a worker to lead him to the most powerful and influential person they knew. He had to make sure that their identities would be something that isn't easy to uncover, especially when the two of them knew nothing of this world.

Oh, they knew that magic existed... the evidence was when they arrived. But they had to know if this place works the same as their original world. Heretic deities, Campiones, they had to find them in hopes of having a hint back to their home.

"So, where should we establish our base?"

Godou asked Lucinda with a little sarcasm. The woman had taken a liking to what he was doing - namely, acting like a spy and making false records for the two of them. She had been hounding at him to wear 'spy-attires' for some time now.

The woman who had been looking at the regions of Japan, tapped her phone as if letting chance decide where they would go.

"Here, in Ku... Kuoh?"

Lucinda pointed at a city... a city that Godou did not remember existing back at their original world.

Oh well... what could happen there?

**o.O.o**

"We have our government certified documents. The people I hypnotised put a lot of effort to make it believable. In addition, we also acquired this home complete with land and title..."

Godou muttered to himself as he laid on the bed of his room.

After a lot of work on his part, he had managed to get a few people in high positions to make their background as real as possible, so that task is now covered. Of course, such trick had its limit... he can't just hypnotise a billionaire to deposit money to his account, he had already messed up too many minds and memories.

The easiest way to make money was for him to work.

Lucinda working was out of the question. That woman might mess up everything, it'd be better if she just stay at home.

"Fufufu - Godoh bam-"

Lucinda, who was on the same bed rolled towards him with a considerable force. Godou sighed and stopped her roll by hugging her. Unsurprisingly, Lucinda became docile and rubbed her body to his.

How should he say this... he had taken this boyfriend thing without any problems... Maybe because it was of her easy going attitude, or that she was surprisingly reliable despite the headaches she brings him... he felt assured that Lucinda was with him.

This woman had been the sole reason why he even decided to create legal paperwork for them. If he had arrived here alone, he would've just used Gale again and again to escape... from everything.

Maybe, she was a blessing on his side.

Still, that didn't change how annoying she was at times...

Ever since he defeated Verethragna, problems seem to pile up. Lucinda had said that it was normal for god-slayers to get into trouble, but the worse seem to be attracted to Godou. How many god-slayers out there had been transported to an empty world, attacked by a dragon then transported in another world?

The only reason why he didn't agreed on an reenactment of their fight was because there was a possibility that the two of them might get transported to the territory of that dragon again. There's also a chance that if they escape the dragon, they might be stuck in another new world.

He did not want to work on their identities again.

It didn't matter though... someday he'll be able to go back, with Lucinda...

"What are you thinking about?"

In his embrace, the sixth asked with a curious expression. Godou simply shook his head as the woman invaded what little space they had between them.

"I'm thinking of what work I should do... and school. There's a law in Japan about how youth are required to attend school-"

Lucinda didn't even let him finish his sentence and captured his lips. Ever since they had their second kiss, she had been adamant in kissing, He didn't mind at all, but sometimes she would get carried away.

She peppered him with light kisses on the lips.

"Meh, I'll stay home. There's nothing interesting to do anyway... set up the console for me?"

The sixth god-slayer, the ultimate swordswoman, Italy's Knight - Salvatore Lucinda... was a shut in when not hunting preys to fight. Now he had seen it all.

Whatever, it'll be easier with her not wandering around... he thought.

**o.O.o**

"Kusanagi, you are needed at table seven."

Nodding to his co-worker, Godou approached where the table was located. The people who were occupying the said table was a trio of women on their late teens - college students from the looks of it.

Dressed in a butler attire, he bowed to them while giving a professional smile.

"Your instructions, ladies?"

He desperately ignored how the three women his senior smiled at his simple greeting,

The fifth incarnation of the Persian Warlord authority was the Youth. It was the guise that Verethragna donned when Godou had met him for the first time. This particular authority made Verethragna emit a charm that made people gravitate towards him.

The same effect were now under Godou's commands.

Though weaker, it still has the power to grab the attention of people - especially those who had no way to resist even the weakest of mind magic.

He had almost forgotten its existence after the things he had dealt with recently.

The most unfortunate part was that it could not be turned off. Godou had suppressed this authority to the best he can, but it still affected people around him.

"Refill for me."

"Cheesecake here."

"Sundae, please."

He bowed again, wearing a servile smile.

When he had been looking for a job, he aimed for something that would allow him time for school. This was the nearest place with a good pay. To test the credibility of his forged documents, Godou did not apply a suggestion during the interview.

Despite saying that he would not abuse this power, it seems to be easier to force people to agree with him... Godou sighed at this.

He quickly served table seven, keeping a polite conversation with the three young women and acting professional on the job.

Returning to his position by the entrance, he thought about what Lucinda was doing. Ever since seeing that commercial in the television, she had been buying stuff like mad. He had to control her and ended up in giving her allowance every two weeks.

Just who was the adult here.

She was a shut in. She would bunk on his room and play games all day long, refusing to even answer the door for their neighbors - well it was fine since it was some young man that had wanted to know her. Lucinda found it cute when Godou muttered his desire to kick that person in the teeth.

Still... it was hard to believe that a month had passed since their arrival here.

A month of peace... Godou had a feeling that it won't last. Like calm before the storm. He had heard from Lucinda that people like them always get in trouble despite how they wanted to avoid it. They were destined to fight.

It was moments later when six people entered their establishment.

Godou felt his instincts tug at him.

The ones who had entered were affiliated with magic. His heart quickened at the discovery. They were people around his age. Two females were wearing white robes that covered their bodies, while the other four were students wearing uniform from an unfamiliar school.

These people might know if there are god-slayers in this era...

He approached them while pretending to be a normal teen doing his job. He supressed every pore that leaked out power from his body... though it seems like none of them had noticed anyway.

"Welcome, masters. Please let me lead you to your table."

He felt six stares directed at him, none of them were affected by the Youth...

It was the confirmation that he needed.

"Master...? Just what kind of sinful place did we enter?"

The girl with blue hair and sharp eyes glared at the brown-haired boy. The other robed woman got between them and played as the mediator.

"Calm down Xenovia... this is a maid-cafe, a normal establishment here in Japan."

The girl named Xenovia backed off and released her glare. Godou noticed that the tension between the students and the robed duo did not lessen at the slightest.

"Ah, sorry about that."

A blonde man with an incredibly fake smile spoke to him. Godou pretended to never notice the tension and matched him with his own professinal smile.

"No worries master. Now then, please follow me."

He led the crowd of six towards a table and took their orders, keeping his ears open towards their conversation. None of them erected any barrier for privacy and made it easier for him to listen to their conversation.

Excalibur... fragments... destroyed... retrieve... mission... devils won't get in the way... revenge... holy sword project...

Godou stopped listening the moment the blond man started to talk about his past. He had gained some information... but did not think that it would be useful to him nor Lucinda.

Excalibur fragments were stolen from the Vatican. Godou remembered the abandoned church with blood-stains from where he had arrived a month ago. Those girls tracked the swords in this city and now wanting to retrieve them while the blond man and his friends - referred as devils - wants to destroy them. There were no conversation that included god-slayers or anything.

He didn't see any reason that this news could help him Lucinda to return back to their original world...

And here he was hoping that he had found a lead.

He bowed absent-mindedly as the two robed girls left the establishment. The four students remained and were talking about something...

"I want to push Captain's nipples like door bells and suck them!"

"I want to impregnate President and marry her!"

The two brown haired students declared those words with passionate eyes and resolve. Godou was aware that the entire population of the establishment stared at their group with mixed reactions. Disgust, amazement, some in hatred... some were even taking pictures of the two.

Okay... it might have been a good idea to not have listened...

**o.O.o**

Freed Zelzan wandered at the abandoned church with a fond expression

Ah, the good old days when he was still working as a lackey for the fallen bitch and her group of losers. He remembered the beautiful fallen that had wanted Azazel's love and defied his orders to do so.

What a pathetic existence.

Love was something that could not be found in another.

Love was something inside you waiting to be unleashed. He had learned of it when someone had ignored his desperate prayers as a child to escape that place that made his hair white. He then learned he always he knew what love was all along.

Love was murdering shitty devils and those who consort with them.

He licked his lips in glee.

Ah, the feeling of murdering those shitty existence was like a drug to him. Who wanted to have a family when you can just kill devils all your life!

The exiled exorcist laughed inside the abandoned church, skipping as he waved around the two swords on his hands. The other two strapped on his legs were useless. Why did boss man even gave all to him when he could only use two at the time?

Bah, whatever, the only thing important was that he get to use the Excaliburs to kill devils.

He can't wait to track down Hyoudou Issei and kill Asia before his eyes. That shitty person had grown strong, but he was still a devil. A stab with a holy sword in the thigh would make him cry and crawl as he watch him bury another holy blade on that witch's neck.

Hehehe... it would be so fun.

Freed stopped in his tracks when he noticed another person inside the church. Huh? He was sure this place was empty when he had entered...

A beautiful woman on her twenties was staring at him with a friendly expression. She wasn't a native of this weird country of tentacles. Feed allowed his eyes to be lost on her form for a moment before an idea popped in his head.

How lucky, to think he would get to practice the holy swords on a human before those shitty devils.

"You, lady! Do you want to get stabbed by these awesome swords!?"

In response to his mad threat, the woman simply scratched the back of her head, her expression sheepish.

"Ah, I seem to be lost. I wanted to go somewhere to replace something, but I somehow ended up here."

Freed liked this person, she didn't scream in terror or run like other humans when he wanted to kill them.

"Oh! I do that too sometimes. So stranger-san, what did you want to replace?"

The woman smiled and answered.

"I want to replace my swords."

That was weird.

"Swords? Like those things I used to stab and cut shitty devils?"

He waved the two swords from his hands... huh, did the Excaliburs get warmer or something?

"Yeah, those. You see, I lost the first when my beloved and I clashed. The second one was blown away by a giant red lizard... hey mister, you seem to have four of them. Can I have the other two? You can only use two at the same time after all."

Freed considered that. True, she had a point. He had been wondering about it earlier to. What kind of plan did boss-man have to equip him with four? It doesn't make any sense at all!

"Well, since you asked nicely I'll give all of 'em to you! That's if you could take them from me!"

Freed laughed as he charged towards the woman with both swords in hands. He'd cut off her head then throw them to the shitty devils as a greeting!

The woman took a single step towards him and his body exploded in pain. The next thing he knew was he was lying face down and the swords floating away from him. All four of them. No fair, she should only take two, she can't use all four after all.

Huh, what was that sound?

"Hey mister, your swords are singing."

Freed forced his head to move despite the pain and saw the four Excaliburs floating around the woman, bathing her in the most purest light he had seen.

Wha-huh?

"Oh well. Thanks for the swords mister. I need to get home before it gets dark. I want to welcome Godoh in a traditional way~"

His vision turned black and the only thing he was aware was that the woman had no footsteps.

Oh, and pain too.

Lots of it.

* * *

So this is chapter two. It should be posted with the rewritten version of chapter one. I have changed the plot, if you haven't noticed. It just seems to be fun to make things harder for the Kuoh group.

Yeah, I know that G-man is a bit out of character. But this is an AU to begin with. Godou did not meet Erica and had continued his path. It just happens that he has looser morals than in canon.

While here, let me post the power rankings in the DxD verse.

**Rank 1**

**Great Red**

**Rank 2**

**Ophis (before her powers were stolen)**

**Rank 3**

**Ophis (after Samael used his tentacles)**

**Ultimate class gods/Heretic Gods/ Super Devils/Heavenly Dragons (before they got sealed)**

**Rank 4**

**Campione / High class gods (Zeus, Odin) / Longinus in full power **

**Low class gods (Loki) / Subordinate gods**

**Ultimate class devils/ Seraph / Azazel**

**Rank 5**

**High class devils/ angels**

**Divine Ancestors**

**Medium class devils angels /Ena Seishuuin (with divine possession)**

**Erica Blandelli/Liliana Krancjar (without the spell word of whatever book) **

**Low class devils/angels**

**Rank 6**

**Humans**

So does that seem fair? Campiones always fight deities that are stronger than them. Their authorities only seem to improve their chances of surviving. I will start chapter three when... bah, excuses. Just wait for it.

Btw, does anyone know how to use vistalisator for a windows 7 starter to change the language to English?


	3. Chapter 3

Valper Galilei was a busy man.

Being the lone brain in this ragtag group of misfits, he had found it hard to fit in... especially when almost all members are insane in their own ways - including him.

His boss was a battle fascinated freak who wants to start another great war just to continue where he left off the last time. His subordinates were no better. All the fallen angels that followed him were twisted to the core. They seem to believe that the previous war would have been theirs, had not their leader withdrew.

Galilei had no idea if it was true since he had not been alive during the time, nor did he care. He had no interest in their motivations. So long as they protect him from those who hunts him and give him the materials for his research, he would remain silent and obey the whims of those lunatics.

Another example of the said lunatics was that young exorcist, Freed Zelzan. A rather talented youth that was kicked off the institution by the oh so righteous leaders because he had developed an addiction in killing devils... and his own comrades. That batshit crazy youth was their prime candidate in wielding the holy sword, Excalibur.

To be honest, Galilei barely got along with any of them.

The only reason he was here working for them was for the realization of his dream. To see the fulfillment of his years of diligent work.

He had done almost everything just to see the day that Excalibur would be completed.

The greatest holy sword in all of existence was his only reason for living. Ever since he had been a mere toddler, he had been told of its magnificence and power. The same power that he wishes to see.

The same power that he strives to awaken once again.

He had started as a researcher in the Arthurian myths, and as the time passed by, he was somehow dragged to the church and proceeded to supervise minor projects until his rank continued to rise. His passion for the Excalibur fragments made him obssessed to return it back to its former glory.

At first he had thought that finding a worthy wielder was the key to reuniting all the seven pieces. But therein lies the problem, finding a natural holy sword wielder was almost impossible. Those that he had learned of was under the thumbs of the higher ups.

So he made an alternative.

He created the first artificial holy sword wielders.

Sadly, it was a failed task.

Not only did all the subjects died when exposed to high level poison for resistance training, but he got discovered as well and got excommunicated as a result. He has been hunted by exorcists ever since.

Galilei sneered.

Those old fools, thinking that they were always right. He had only been doing what was destined to be. If humans were to rise, then they obviously need to get their ace back.

That ace was Excalibur.

This might be his last chance to make his dream come true; with Kokabiel's help he would reforge the seven pieces and bring back the glory of the most holiest of swords. He would then witness its magnificence and become a part of the legend that was Excalibur.

To do that he must stick with these cretins longer.

He sighed and finished the theory he had been working on, even so problems surfaced on his mind. The Vatican church had tracked where the stolen swords were taken and had sent two exorcists to retrieve the fragments. The agents were also wielders themselves... so that makes the total of six fragments in this city. Kokabiel had assured him that he knew who wielded the seventh fragment, and should a war occur, he would definitely arrive here.

So close... his dream was so close to completion.

Even if it meant the coming of a second great war, he would glady allow it just to see the real light of that holy sword.

So he must endure. Until that time comes, he shall -

The sound of heavy footsteps greeted his ears. Galilei turned away from his work to see Freed limping his way towards him. The young exiled looked like he was out of breathe... but Galilei wasn't concerned about his well being to be honest.

Instead...

"Freed! What happened to the holy swords?"

The four holy swords that were stolen from the church and was given to him were nowhere in sight. Galilei panicked as several conclusions ran in his head.

Had the swords been stolen? By who? The devils in this city could not have done it as they would not be able to touch the fragments. Was it the work of the exorcists perhaps? Had he underestimated their strength after all!?

"Guh, some woman took them from me boss."

He could have exploded there and then. This idiot had allowed the keys to be stolen from him!

"Took!? How could some woman steal them away from youuu!?"

The young exiled shrugged with an uncaring grin. Galilei had wanted to murder the youth, unfortunately, he was the brain of the group. He had no other uses aside from that.

"One moment I was about to kill her, then boom, the next thing I know is that I'm on the floor and the Excaliburs floating towards her - damn her, how could she take all four when she can only wield two huh-"

Galilei's mind stopped listening the moment he heard the holy swords floating. That was... strange. Never once did the fragments showed power unless wielded by someone. Could this woman have used magic to sway the swords to her... or could it be something else? Did she know something that he did not?

"You-you said that the fragments flew to her? Was there something else that you noticed?"

The absolute cretin paused from his babble and adopted a thinking pose. This might have been the first time he saw the unstable teen so deep in thought.

"Now that you say that... the swords were singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah, they were like glory to this woman who bested Freed-sama and floated around her - singing, glowing and stuff. I don't remember anything else since I was in pain... oh yeah, that happened this morning. I was asleep until a few hours ago."

"Glowing... the fragments were glowing?"

"Uh-huh, they were like mini-suns, too bright."

Despite the fact that they were holy swords, the fragments have lost the ability to produce its natural light ever since it was mysteriously shattered long ago. Now though, this imbecile was saying that they were acting as if they were performing-

Sword resonation...

Galilei's heart stopped for a single moment before it continued to beat, faster than ever. What could this mean? Did this woman knew the secrets? Did she have connection to the fae that crafted the sword? Was she a descendant of the Pendragon line? Have the King of Knights been reincarnated and have come to claim his... her beloved weapon?

So much possibilities...

"Uh, hey boss-man... not to interrupt your thinking but, think you can give me more swords? I kinda lost mine..."

Ah yes, this insect was still here wasn't he? Now that he had lost the fragments to this mysterious woman he was almost worthless. Having only him would be demetrital to their plans... ah he still did have those failures from another batch didn't he?

Galilei turned to Freed, a smile adorning his face. The exiled exorcist took a step back at the pedo-like expression on the man's face.

"Oh, of course dear boy. I'll retrieve the new swords... among other things."

God-slayers in New Lands

Chapter 3

Godou was on his way back home after another day of work.

Today had been very tiring. Despite his ability to go toe to toe against deities, this particular day had put a lot of stress in his mind. The constant flirting from the men and women didn't help at the slightest too.

Maybe it was time to find a new job?

He filed the thought for later consideration as he walked his way back home. The house - that he aquired through dirty means - was one ride from away from his workplace. Despite aiming for an average place as to not stand out, the house itself was fairly new and big enough for a family.

Though it was kind of a waste since Lucinda uses the same room as his.

Speaking of that woman, Godou wished that she wouldn't trouble the neighbors this time by being too loud with her games. Especially when she's playing those kind of games reserved for adults. That woman had the habit of maxing out the volumes when playing. He had a hard time explaining how a woman several years his senior was in a relationship with him so hypnotic suggestion was a must.

Hmm. He should also make that guy stay away from her. He had noticed him staring out from his window and into their house several times. Maybe he should make him live somewhere else... maybe in the slums?

What was he thinking about before his girlfriend...? Ah, right...

The information he had gathered... what should he do about them?

Informing his partner might be the best idea... but she was very unpredictable. He can imagine her going on her merry way to pick up a fight with whoever hold those swords. But keeping her in the dark might make it even worse.

Guh. How troublesome.

He had been thinking of this before even leaving work. He made sure to ask the patrons about which school those people go to. Kuoh Academy, some former girls school that now harbored magi - referred as devils by those from the church. If he needed to gain more information, he would go there to investigate.

Those boys that are now famous on the social media wouldn't be so easily forgotten.

He had hoped to find some lead to whoever was their leader. Since they were magi they might belong to an organization, and if this world was just like their old one, then those organizations have to answer to someone... a god-slayer or high ranking magi.

If they could only get in contact with their peers in this world... they might find a way back home.

Of course that is if everything goes well. For all he knows, it could end up to be another death match like the one he had with Lucinda...

Then again, it's been a month since he last fought someone... his body was starting to get bored with his every day life... Argh, not the time.

He stopped at their house's gates and grabbed the keys from his pocket, only to stop at the sight. Huh... it's open, did someone enter?

Or worse... did Lucinda went out!?

Calm down Godou! There were no police cars outside so it's not like she did something bad. Maybe she simply went to the grocery and forgotten to close the gates... only that she's too lazy for that. Maybe someone did enter...

If it was that guy, he'd kick him in the teeth.

Godou took a deep breathe and entered, making sure to close the gate on his way. The door was properly locked and the windows were all closed despite the lights being turned on.

He went towards the living room only to freeze at the sight.

Sitting on the purple couch on seiza position was his girlfriend, the sixth god-slayer. She was a woman hailing from Europe with looks that would put models to shame. He had already knew her womanly charms stemming from her mature age and body... but this was different.

On the couch wearing a white apron with nothing else, was Lucinda. His face heated up from the tantalising sight. He could not tear his gaze away.

"Fufu, that kind of expression. Do you like my surprise Godoh~?"

He watched, transfixed as the woman stood and walked towards him in a slow pace. The smile on her face made him imagine several things. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled his body close.

"So, would you like dinner? Perhaps a bath... or wa-ta-shi~"

Their noses were touching now and he could smell the sweet apple scented shampoo that she was using. The distance was so close, just small movement from his side would claim those soft looking lips of hers.

So he did.

His lips met hers and a silent duel was initiated.

Lucinda laughed in their kiss and it almost made him lose composure. But he took a step back and a deep breath as they separated and settled for his hand resting on her waist.

"You... you did something stupid didn't you? That's why you're only wearing t-that..."

In response, she simply grinned.

"Oh, is that how it's done? I'm still wearing underwear beneath you know?"

Lucinda laughed as if she had just succeeded in a prank. Godou felt his embarrassment grow at being caught assuming. He had to give her victory this time.

"D-don't change the subject! What did you do?"

"Fufu... I have acquired four magical swords by pure chance earlier today."

The cheerful smile on her face did not stop Godou from groaning.

**o.O.o**

"Th-this is...?"

Shidou Irina stopped in her tracks as the rope that was tied around her waist started to vibrate. She touched the diguised form of Excalibur Mimic and was surprised when she felt her hand contacting with heat.

It was not enough to deter her from holding out the holy sword, however.

The rope started to lose its form and the sharp blade of Excalibur returned. What was a simple rope earlier was now a sword.

"What's wrong Irina?"

Xenovia, who was traveling with her, asked.

The two of them were in pursuit of the exiled exorcist named Freed after he had escaped from the devils group. He had proclaimed that he knew where the swords were and played with the devils for a little while before he escaped.

"Something is wrong with my Excalibur..."

The sword had never shown any movement by its own before. Even when choosing a wielder, the sword would only show its ability to confirm that the wielder was attuned. Seeing it now acting by its own was a cause of worry.

Irina gripped the sword.

"It's not obeying my commands!"

The Excalibur Mimic had the ability to transform. Irina was chosen by the Protestant church because she was the only person to make it obey... now the sword wouldn't even follow her commands.

"Strange... Excalibur Destruction is also acting weird."

Saying so, Xenovia raised the sword that was shaking on her grasp. Despite being the most destructive out of the seven fragments, Xenovia rarely used its ability as she could not fully control the extent of damage that she might unleash.

"Why- why are they acting like this? Does it mean something?"

To Irina's frantic questions, Xenovia answered with a scowl.

"It means that we must hurry. The enemy must be doing something with the remaining fragments."

Maybe it was Excalibur's way of warning them against the impending doom should they fail in their tasks.

"Let's split up. We'll cover much ground that way."

Saying that, Xenovia ran ahead and left Irina alone. The girl with the chestnut hair sighed as her partner left the vicinity. Despite being assigned on a mission together, they did not really get along. Maybe this was the effect of being in different churches.

Irina stared at the sword form of Excalibur... I'd better hurry.

She'd continue her search on the opposite direction of her partner's. She grew up in this city and knew where some churches were located at. She'd seek them one by one, maybe she'll find something in the process.

"Yahoo! Exorcist-san!

Irina froze and stared the source of the voice.

Standing with a crazed grin on his face was none other than Freed Zelzan.

But that was impossible! If he had been hiding so close to them, how had she and Xenovia fail to notice his presence? Did he hear about their topic as well... or perhaps...

It was a trap!

This was their plan all along, to separate the two of them and corner them.

"Hihihi, surprised that you and your friend didn't notice me?"

The mad exorcist twirled a strange looking sword on his hands. It looked like a western style sword, but was covered with veins that was emitting light. Irina showed no outward reaction but was worried about her partner.

"How did you hide from us?"

Instead of answering Freed made a mad dash towards her.

Irina waited for him to get inside her range before she acted in defense. This was truly a bad time for her. Excalibur Mimic was acting weirdly and won't follow her commands, not to mention that Xenovia was heading towards a trap. She needs to finish this quickly and aid her partner.

Freed possessed advantage over strength as a male, but Irina wasn't chosen to be a wielder just because she was compatible with the sword. She redirected the slash from her enemy and moved in close to hit him. He barely dodged with a yelp and countered her, locking their blades.

Kuh... his skill was not for show after all. She had heard about him from the reports of the devils from this area. Freed was someone who was good enough to be considered a genius at the young age of thirteen. She should be wary...

Releasing a battle cry, Irina pushed her sword for a brief time of distraction. She stabbed and followed by an upward swing, making her enemy jump back. She didn't stop there and sent three horizontal strikes that was blocked by him.

Strange... how could that failure of a sword stand to an Excalibur fragment...

Freed noticed her expression and laughed.

"Oh, so you've noticed? This sword was made by boss-man to last against Excalibur. Nice huh? Though they tend to kill the wielder if they ran out of magic to supply them... what a turn off."

So the enemy had prepared for their arrival all along!?

She withdrew from the blade lock and took several breathes. If only Excalibur Mimic was working properly, she'd have exploited the several holes on her enemy's defense... The exiled didn't allow her much time for rest and attacked again. Irina was forced to fight defensive as she couldn't properly fight.

Their battle continued for several minutes, and it was taking its toll on both of them. For her to last this long against someone who was considered a genius showed just how much hard work she had did in the past.

Still, continuing the fight would be disadvantageous.

Just when she was about retreat, Irina froze on her spot. It feels as if someone had sent her underneath the sea as she couldn't move due to the pressure.

"Now now, Freed, did this girl give you much trouble?"

Irina turned to the voice and saw a fallen angel sitting on top of a roof, watching them with several wings folded. The man radiated so much power... could he be one of the leaders of Grigori?

"Ah, she's tough big boss! Not to mention this sword is draining my powers!"

Freed complained as he twirled the sword on his hands. The man had laughed at the response.

"One of Galilei's creations huh? Well, whatever, the Durandal wielder escaped from the trap. It seems that a little devil helped her. No matter, the fragment was retrieved... now let's deal with this insect."

There was a rush of wind and Irina found herself collapsing to her knees, pain exploding from her abdomen. Her last sight was that of a ten winged fallen lifting her by the neck with one hand.

**o.O.o**

Godou had remembered Zamparini once saying that to be a Campione, one must have absurd luck. Whether that luck had to be good or bad is debatable.

Maybe the old mafia had some point...

Now inside his room, the two god-slayers stared at the four swords that were floating aimlessly on top of the bed.

When Lucinda had first entered, the swords burst into life and surrounded her. However, much to his surprise, she simply told them to behave and they did. The four magical swords were acting like a puppy towards Lucinda.

"Isn't it cool? They could do more, watch... roll over."

Godou could do nothing but watch as the four swords rolled on the air like windmills. Their movements were in sync with one another, and the way they hummed to Lucinda's orders felt like they were happy to obey her orders.

What... just what?

He clutched his temples and waited for a migraine to come... it never did. He looked at Lucinda, who was now wearing a button up white shirt from his spare uniform. This woman was treating them like puppies.

"It gets better Godoh! These four have their own unique abilities, like this one that can turn invisible..."

A floating sword rushed towards Lucinda's hand and turned invisible. Another one went to her other hand and became blurs from its fast movement. Once they were done showing off their skills, they floated away, giving way for the other two swords to settle in her hands.

"... and this one can recreate a person's nightmares as an illusion! They come in different varieties, isn't it cool?"

So said Lucinda with a bright smile.

He didn't know what to do. What was a person supposed to do when faced with these facts? Godou stared at his girlfriend's face and decided to do what he does best.

Ignore it.

"How did you even discover their abilities anyway?"

It's not like the person that she stole it from told her of the swords' capabilities. Lucinda must have learned them by her own.

"Oh that, the swords told me."

He should've expected this kind of answer to come from her. But he still couldn't helped but be surprised.

"They... told you?"

"Yeah... they're also saying that I should gather their other fragments so that they can transform to a super cool sword! They say that I can shoot out beams of light if I return them to their original form!"

At that, Godou started to panic. He didn't care that some artifact was talking to her, that's not weird at all. But Lucinda having a magic sword that shoots beams?!

"Are you sure they're not tricking you?"

Lucinda turned thoughtful at his question. She turned towards the floating swords and asked.

"Hey, are you guys tricking me?"

Amazing... did this person just thought of that just now? Godou slumped his shoulders. In response, the four swords radiated lights that filled his room.

"Godoh, they're saying that they would never lie to the ruler of the fairies."

He stopped fixing the pillows at Lucinda's answer. Ruler of the fairies... since when did she get that occupation? The warrior authority flared as it made its presence known inside him. Godou's eyes widened as he pieced the information.

"Lucinda... are those four perhaps Excalibur fragments!?"

The woman simply nodded her head as if she was answering whether it was sunny outside. Godou sighed. So that's how it is...

The warrior had now provided his with knowledge from this world... if he wanted to, he could now forge the golden sword.

"The first god you slew, Nuada Airgeadlamh was the king of Tuatha De Dannan, fairies hailing from Ireland. Unknown to many, fae are known differently in many countries. Such as Nuada who was also by many names like Lludd Llaw Eraint, Mars and the Norse god Tyr... and even by Oberon..."

No wonder the Excalibur fragments mistook Lucinda - who had killed Nuada and obtained the silver arm - as the ruler of the faeries. They must have sensed the power of her first authority.

Godou stopped his explanation and noticed that Lucinda along with the four Excalibur fragments were sitting by the floor and paying rapt attention to him. Really, the swords had bent their metal bodies so that they could resemble the seiza position that Lucinda was doing.

"Fufu, Godoh sure is smart...!"

Lucinda exclaimed and the swords nodded their hilts as if in agreement. Why do I feel that the number of children here suddenly increased...

"You need to return them."

Right now, those robed girls were tracking down these swords. Lucinda had stolen them from the one that they should have apprehended. Who knows what kind of trouble the two of them would be in if they manage to track the swords here.

In response to his statement, Lucinda and the fragments protested!

"No way, these are the coolest swords ever!"

**HIIIIINNNNNGGGG **

"That's not a good reason... and I can't understand sword-speak."

Lucinda deflated at his quick rebuttal, but the fragments started to shine and Lucinda perked her ears as if someone was whispering to her.

"Oh, what's that - huh, okay! Godoh you must listen! A lot of people had died because some bad people were forcing them to wield the fragments. Now that they have found me, there's no more need for worthless deaths."

Towards that answer, Godou has no rebuttal. Seeing his expression, Lucinda continued her explanation.

"In the first place, they have no allegiance to the Vatican. So those stuffy guys have no right to claim them. Their loyalty always remain towards the king, and since whats-his-face is long dead, the contract is over. Now, it is their wish to serve me... oh, and that being broken in seven pieces hurts too."

The four fragments have stepped forward and bowed down towards him. This was the first time Godou had seen weapons being so expressive. Yagrush and Ayamur does not count.

"Lucinda, are you sure these swords are not controlling you in any way?"

For Lucinda to even propose of keeping them... well she did say that they were cool, that's enough for her... But still, he must confirm it.

"Yeah, these swords had sworn an oath to never harm me... and my first authority is acting like it was reunited with its long lost pets. So can I keep them, pleeeeease?"

Pets... so Lucinda does view them like puppies. Godou sighed; even if he didn't agree with her, Lucinda would just do what she wants. Well, if she's gonna get in trouble, he'd better accompany her.

He needs to stretch his body every once in a while.

"Sheesh, how troublesome... but if that's what you want."

"Wah! Godoh is the best~"

Lucinda tackled him in the bed and started to rain down passionate kisses on his lips. Unable to resist her, he played along. Meanwhile, the four fragments hid underneath their bed like a child that was ashamed to see their parents doing boogie.

**o.O.o**

"Captain, I need your help!"

Bursting inside a certain room in the Hyoudou residence, was Rias' Knight - Kiba Yuuto. He was wounded all over and was carrying an equally wounded person on his back. The two of them looked like they were in a battle.

The people inside the room immediately reacted to his presence. Rias, Issei and Asia looked like they were about to sleep.

"Asia, can you please heal Yuu-"

"I am fine. Asia-san, please heal her first."

Interrupting his leader's orders, Yuuto laid the heavily breathing form of Xenovia on the ground. The two of them had barely escaped from their pursuers and the exorcist was very much worried for her partner.

"What happened? Explain!"

Rias Gremory's voice was cold. The wounded form of her servant only added to the unpleasantness she felt when earlier today, she and Sona had caught Issei and Saji after their battle with Freed Zelzan.

"It was a trap."

"What was a trap? Where is Irina?"

"Ise, be quiet."

Rias held out a hand to Issei who was spouting questions. Yuuto could not blame him. He must be very worried when Yuuto had pursued after the exiled exorcist earlier, leaving them.

"Valper Galilei made a trap. He split Irina-san and Xenovia-san and made his underlings attack them. I came to aid her shortly. Galilei, he... he had another batch of mind controlled people for another attempt of the holy sword project...!"

Yuuto gritted out those words with such hatred.

"They were assassins equipped with swords that could last against Excalibur fragments... only that they consumed the magic of the users and killed them afterwards! There were eight of them and Xenovia-san's Excalibur was acting strangely, so she released Durandal."

"She, she is also the wielder of Durandal!?"

Towards his admission, Rias raised her voice in shock. Durandal was said to be Excalibur's peer. A holy blade that was said to be on par with England's holy sword... to think such a dangerous weapon was near to her servants...

Yuuto continued his story,

"Yeah, but more reinforcements arrived. They were brainwashed and had no qualms in sacrificing their selves... soon we were outnumbered one to ten and had decided to retreat. Xenovia-san had wanted to go to Irina-san, seeing their fragments are acting weird, but our pursuers got in the way..."

Asia had finished closing Xenovia's wounds and proceeded to work on Kiba. His heart stung at the expression on her face. Issei was quietly listening but Yuuto could see him clenching his hands in rage.

"Captain, there's something more. Galilei said that Kokabiel is behind this."

"Kokabiel? So it was the Grigori all along?"

Rias' head snapped at that. Her eyes going wide. Someone as powerful as Kokabiel was behind the scenes... if left on its own, a war could start on this very town.

"Um, sorry to ask... but who is Kokabiel?"

"Someone troublesome. He's a ten winged fallen angel that have survived the great war."

Towards, Issei's question, another voice answered. All of them turned to see Xenovia trying to get up but failing due to exhaustion.

"Rias Gremory... Irina - my partner... please save her."

Seeing that her state wasn't going to go anywhere soon, Xenovia bowed to Rias, her forehead touching the floor.

"It... it was my fault. I left her alone and acted on my own... I have thought that I alone could complete this mission if I unleash Durandal but..."

It must hard for an exorcist of the church to bow down before their sworn enemies as Xenovia gritted her teeth and forced down the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked so weak right now... unlike the girl that had reluctantly accepted their offer for help earlier.

"Don't worry, Xenovia-san... we'll definitely save Irina!"

Responding to her wishes was none other than Issei Hyoudou. The male had pumped his fist with a determined expression on his face. Yuuto could not help but admire this person who readily threw away their upbringings just to help another person in need.

In reponse to his enthusiasm, Rias sighed and poked his cheek.

"Well, this one has already decided. Oh well, letting that girl die leaves a bad taste in my mouth..."

Oh right... Kiba had almost forgotten this kind-hearted woman. The one that he had almost betrayed by pursuing his selfish goals...

"Thank you..."

It was faint, but all devils in the room heard her words of gratitude. Xenovia wiped the now freely falling tears on her face and stared at Rias.

"There is also another thing. I asked Valper Galilei about the whereabouts of the fragments... he said that it was stolen from Freed by a woman."

The devils perked their ears. Whoever this woman was, she must be of considerable strength to steal all swords from that manic priest.

"He had said that she was the reason why all the fragments were acting weird. That she was the wielder that Excalibur had chosen. He said that once all the fragments were in her hands, Excalibur will once again be complete."

Shock was the only thing prevalent in the room. Even for Kiba who had wanted to destroy the blade. Excalibur... complete? If that happens, he may never break it to avenge his comrades.

"Who is this woman?"

"They do not know her... only that she was strong enough to take out Freed Zelzan in mere seconds."

The room became silent and only Asia's Twilight Healing was continuously working as the others were lost in thought. This silence did not last as a magic circle with the symbol of Sitri appeared inside the room.

"Rias... are you there?"

"I am... what is the matter, Sona?"

"Inform your peerage... Kokabiel and his fallen angels have declared war on us two heiress. He said that he will attack the school tonight to start a war..."

**o.O.o**

"What's wrong, big brother?"

Le Fay Pendragon asked her older brother who had stopped in his practice and stared at his sword with wide eyes.

Her older brother, Arthur, was a young man with blonde hair wearing spectacles. He was a master of the sword and a member of Vali's team.

"Excalibur Ruler... it's telling me to go in Kuoh and return it to its rightful king."

What!? Le Fay felt surprise at what her brother had said. Rightful king? What was Excalibur talking about? They were the descendants of the Pendragon line! They were the rightful owners!

"Kuoh... isn't that the place Vali-sama went to just now?"

Vali Lucifer - the leader of their - group was tasked with hunting down a traitor to Grigori. Knowing Vali, that person might be there as of now, watching and only intervening whenever feeling like it.

"Indeed. It seems like the fated reunion of all fragments are tonight."

"Big brother, don't tell me you're going to give up your sword!?"

Arthur shrugged.

"It is the will of the sword. Excalibur chooses its wielders. If it feels that it found its new king, then who am I to prevent it?"

Well, whoever this person might be should be a good challenge for him. Caliburn have been itching for a fight...

"Le Fay, prepare a portal to Kuoh..."

**o.O.o**

His heart was beating wildly.

Kusanagi Godou gave a sigh of excitement as he felt his body respond to something, and it was not because of the elegant woman that laid beside him.

It's time... the warrior seem to say in his heart.

Lucinda, who was playing a game on her hand held console while resting her head on his shoulder must have felt it too, considering the smile of her beautiful face.

"Hey Lucinda, want to go for a walk?"

In response to his question, the woman laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask~"

Underneath their bed, four fragments danced. On top of the Arcbishop of Genocide's table, two pairs shone... and on the hip of a royal descendant, a single blade sung.

* * *

Heeeey.

Whoa, who would've thought that I'll finish this chapter today... I must be really motivated! Then again, the ideas won't leave me alone not matter how hard I try. Do you guys know the feeling?

Anyway, this keeps getting fun to write. I missed this feeling. For the schedule... I think I can make an update every two weeks (no promises) and maybe I can make it longer too.

Btw, what do you think about the theory behind Excalibur's attachment to Lucinda? Does it make sense?

Well, I don't have much to say so I'll just wave goodbye here.

Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

The bright moon and countless stars shone upon the sky.

That should be the case - but as of this night, the sky of Kuoh was overflowing with black wings. Countless figures with black wings and lethal weapons were flying in the skies as if going to war. Their appearance could be compared to humans, but only more seductive and menacing... they are the fallen angels.

Of course, for those who are unaware of the existence of magic, they would only see bats or crows when they look upon the sky.

Even though they were fallen that wanted to start another war, they want to fight existences like angels and devils. Although they have no qualms of fighting humans, they did not want to waste energy in slaughtering those who could not even see them. Something like that would be like an adult crushing ants beneath them.

Those were the thoughts of the fallen angels in the sky.

Creatures that had experience war long ago. They were existences that craved to continue the fight where they should have won. To avenge fallen comrades, to get in God's good graces again, to simply fight and kill... all of them had their reasons for wanting another war.

Now, they were gathering in this place for the end of a millennium war...

"It's like an invasion is going to happen..."

Staring at the hundreds of figures in the sky, an oriental youth let out a troubled voice. If any normal person saw what he was seeing, they would either despair or panic. However, this youth only showed coolness that no normal person of his age should have in this situation.

Naturally, to show this kind of countenance, he was a person who was accustomed in observing supernatural existences. He had fought things even more despairing than a legion of fallen angels.

He was the seventh god-slayer hailing from another world, Kusanagi Godou. A self-proclaimed pacifist that had murdered a god of victory and chased off a great demon king. The newest and youngest out of the seven.

He might look like an ordinary youth, but he was someone who was called 'King' back in his home. Rakhasha King, Devil King, God-slaying King, King of Magi... all of those titles belonged to him and his six other peers.

"What on earth is happening here..."

Looking at the figures in the sky, he muttered with concern. Back in his world, should a being possess these kind of traits, a Campione might be needed to act, However, in this new world it seems like they were quite the norm.

"Are they angels? I remember Zamparini-san saying that one of our peers became a king after he slew a fallen angel..."

The one that he was referring to was the Black Prince, Alexandre Gascoigne. Hailing from England, the fourth god-slayer slew his first heretic deity by the age of 16... he was someone who was considered to be the fastest man alive.

Fallen angels... that might be the fittest thing to call them...

But of course, these beings in the skies did not have the power to be compared to the existences called Heretic Gods... not even close.

The tenth incarnation of the Persian Warlord authority was the Warrior. It gave Godou the instincts and insight of Verethragna. Additionally, if used, it also gave him knowledge of anything supernatural in nature making him capable of using the sword of severing.

Right now, this favorite authority was telling him that none of fallen angels were capable of killing him. It was also telling him that it is possible for him to eliminate all of them should he wish to.

Godou pondered in which action he should take. Clearly, their very appearance in this place was a threat to humans, but he could not simply act rashly and put them down. Perhaps he should talk to them and try to settle this in a peaceful manner?

Just as he was deep in thought, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Hey Godoh, what should we do? If it's this kind of opponents, I won't get satisfied at all..."

Naturally, the one who spoke was his companion from their original world, Lucinda Salvatore. She was his peer in power and status, a human that had slew a deity and usurped their power.

She was also his girlfriend... a woman who had fallen for him in mid battle and had been with him ever since. She was a person who would never miss a chance to shower him with affection and proclaim her love for him.

Back then, she had promised to make him fall for her... Although Godou was not sure of his feelings as of now. He certainly likes her a lot, considering he had taken the trouble to forsake his morals and control a lot of people so that her life wouldn't be so hard in this world. Certainly there is great attraction but... a final push was needed for him to ascertain.

The two of them had been stuck in this world for a month, living comfortably despite that heavy secret.

"Well, at this moment we still know nothing."

The fallen angels had suddenly appeared from a single location. If Godou had to guess, they must be using some kind of massive transportation spell in order to travel here. Even now he could feel the point where more of these fallen angels are coming...

"Let's go to the place where these people are coming... we'll stop more of them from arriving here."

They must stop more from coming in this place. In order to do that, the most logical thing to do is to cut whatever was transporting them here. That was what Godou thought. So far, he had seen none of them attack anyone. The people also do not seem to know that they are here so that means that they did not wish to be found by normal humans.

"If that's what you want~"

In response to his battle plan, Lucinda simply shrugged. As of now, she had no interest in dealing with the small fries. Godou knew that she could cut their numbers in half with a single swing of her sword, despite that, she showed no interest in them.

The four swords around Lucinda simply hovered silently. Ever since the two of them planned to left, the Excalibur fragments has followed her by floating behind as if a dog following its owner while on a walk.

He also noticed how the four sword would surround Lucinda like shields whenever the two of them stopped. Now that she was hugging him from behind, the sword formed a line behind the two of them.

Just how domesticated are these swords? Godou sighed. Lucinda wants them so he'll have to do his best to get used to their presence.

"Well, then... let's go."

Around them, the wind began to pick up as if the start of an autumn breeze.

Immediately it started to become stronger, from blowing winds to a cyclone, and then it became bone-chilling strong winds, finally becoming a gale that heralds a storm.

This was the first incarnation of the Persian Warlord authority, the Gale. Its primary use was a mode of transportation for Godou... but with enough mastery, he could use it as a weapon. Of course that kind of power was still beyond him... for now.

Activating this kind of power while carrying people was easy... but with another god-slayer whose body was very resistant to magic, that's where it became tricky. In order to transport Lucinda along with him, she needed to allow him to do so - or else the cost of this power would double of triple.

Fortunately, their closeness was enough for Lucinda to do so without being asked to. It was her show of trust on him. Godou found himself flattered by that.

The raging winds enveloped them in seconds before vanishing along with them as if they were never there in the first place.

God-slayers in New Lands

Chapter 4

The awaited reunion

The Gale had transported them in an isolated park.

There were several barriers used in order to prevent people from entering, magical or not. These barriers were strong enough to hold two dozen middle class angels and devils for some precious minutes.

Of course Godou had no idea about that.

The Gale completely ignored these barriers like they weren't even there in the first place. It would take a ridiculously powerful barrier in order to prevent the Gale authority from reaching in. Only those who have entered the dominion of gods could make them; for those fallen angel who had created this barrier, it was something they would never achieve in this life time.

Godou, Lucinda and the Excaliburs landed as the violent winds subsided.

Immediately after, Godou felt several stared being directed towards them. Naturally, the gazes belonged to the dozen fallen angels that were controlling the twenty meter magic circle behind them.

"Intruders!" "How!?" "The barriers are still up, how did they get in?" "No holy or demonic presence, they're humans!" "How could that be!?" "Halt the portal! Let's eliminate them!"

As the four winged fallen angels prepared for battle, Godou raised his hands in a placating fashion and stood before them.

"Wait! Can we talk first? Why are you gathering in this place!?"

In response to him, the fallen angels produced light from their hands, fashioning it after a spear, they threw it towards Godou with powerful force. Surely, this would've work if they were fighting other opponents.

The dozen spear of lights vanished as soon as they got close to Godou.

A god-slayer's body changes the moment they have killed their first god. Their muscles toughened, bones hardened akin to the hardest steel in existence, any prior injuries would be healed. In addition, their magical resistance would rose to impossible heights that only god-like magic could affect them. Even then, it would be reduced by more than a fourth of the original power.

Truly, their bodies were made to combat gods.

That's why it was no surprise when the spears of lights did not even registered as a threat in Godou's mind. They were no different from the passing wind... even if they continue to rains such attacks all day, the result would be no different.

On a side note, the four Excalibur fragments formed a defensive formation around Lucinda. What considerate fellows.

"I would really appreciate it if we could talk..."

Despite being attacked, Godou did not feel the need to respond as he was not harmed in anyway. The desire to talk calmly was still raging on inside him. However -

"No effect?" "How could that be!?" "He must have the the Sacred Gear, Light Nullify!" "In that case, let's do elemental attacks!" "Ignore the woman, focus on him!"

In response to his attempts of pacifism, the fallen angels changed tactics. Creating magic circles varying in color, they rain down elemental powers on him. Fire, Lightning, Water... these kind of attacks were heading towards him.

Even so, Godou did not try to defend himself. His instincts did not warn him of danger despite seeing a barrage of attacks coming towards him.

Just like the earlier attack, the barrage vanished like smoke.

Then suddenly, a flash!

Fast! Godou's eyes could barely track the cutting air that had come from behind him, which was a feat considering how sharp his eye sight was. The only person that can do that kind of attack was...

"Even though those would never hurt those like us, I still feel annoyed that you attacked my beloved even after he said he wanted to talk..."

Saying those words with ice - something that he was hearing for the first time - was Lucinda who was holding Excalibur Rapidly on her hand. She had an annoyed expression on her face, uncaring eyes boring down on the attackers.

This was the first time Godou was seeing this side of Lucinda.

Despite not using her authority of Nuadha, just swinging a sword had produced waves of air that cut down her enemies. Truly, her mastery of the sword is beyond human comprehension.

The twelve fallen angels were now down on the ground, bleeding from the wounds were they were cut. As expected, they were not simple cuts, having forced their bodies to collapse after just a strike...

"Fufu - you can now talk to them without being interrupted~"

So said Lucinda to him while wearing a bright smile. Godou felt a drop of sweat from his forehead... certainly she did not kill them - but the Lucinda just earlier was... a little scary.

Did she get worried of me all of a sudden?

Godou scratched his head, he did not know of what to think of what happened. Certainly they attacked him, but he was not harmed.

"Erm, Lucinda... couldn't you have disabled them without cutting them?"

In response, Lucinda frowned as she stared at the downed form of the fallen angels. Her mouth thinning to a line.

"They attacked you. Twice. I would not bestow mercy to those who dare to harm my beloved."

Despite being easy-going and cheerful she had this side of her huh? Godou felt rather pleased of her protectiveness of him. He imagined what he would do if what happened to him happened to Lucinda.

Squelch...

Not good, I might have destroyed their bodies if I used any of my authorites... Despite being able to control his powers, he did not think he is able to use them masterfully without killing opponents like them. Even the weakest kick from the Camel incarnation would crush their bodies...

He really needed to master his powers...

"Well... thanks."

Godou expressed his gratefulness to her while feeling a little shy. Completely forgetting the bleeding bodies of his attackers, he averted his eyes away from her.

"Fuu~ this side of Godou is so cuuute! Is this the so called tsundere?"

Lucinda's expression brightened. As if feeling her emotions, the four Excalibur fragments rotated to express their delight.

Godou coughed in embarrassment and focused at the task in hand. He approached the fallen that was struggling to stand. She had a horizontal cut on her stomach, it looks like she was suppressing the bleeding by applying healing magic. Had Lucinda, used the Rippling Silver Arm, healing would be almost impossible. He felt relieved.

"What are you guys doing in this city?"

The female fallen stared at him with hatred and fear in her eyes. Godou was accustomed at being stared with fear back in their world. But being stared at with hatred was a new experience to him.

"..."

She did not answer in defiance. Godou felt that she was too stubborn to abandon her pride. He sighed and looked at the other fallen. They did not look like they were able to communicate. He really needed the information though...

Just as he was pondering on what to do, an idea struck his mind. Maybe it was time to see what the Youth incarnation can do...

Godou released the restraint on the authority. Normally he was restraining this power to avoid people flocking towards him. But sometimes, it still leaked out, making him the target of people's attention.

Now, it was being used in a fourth of its power.

"Listen, I really need to know what you guys are doing here. Can you tell me your name?"

He had no idea what this power did to people aside from what he knew from when it was used by Verethragna. The first time Godou had met the Persian Warlord, he felt the need to chat him up and learn about him. He had considered him a friend during their first meeting.

So, how would this power affect this woman?

Godou did not want to use the hypnotising spell for this woman. He used the bare minumun he can for humans, but he had no idea how much power it would require for fallen angels. If he used too much, he might just break her mind.

The fallen angel stared at him in a daze and blinked her eyes several times. Godou was not sure if the Youth had worked... did she see him as a friend now or something?

"I-I am Reciel... I- we are here because our leader, Kokabiel had ordered us to go to war-"

"War!?"

That answer was not something that Godou had expected. Is this woman saying that all of those fallen angels were going to start a war in this place?

"Yes. Our leader said that he would attack the devil heiresses in this city and provoke the Devil Kings into going in another war. Do you still have more questions for me?"

The fallen woman smiled cheerfully at him as if they had known each other for all their lives. The hatred from earlier was completely replaced by something... Godou had no idea what to make of her words.

"Kokabiel, heiresses, Devil Kings... I need you to tell me about them but make it quick."

In response to his questions, the fallen angel woman shyly smiled while staring at him with stars in her eyes. She ignored the sharp stare that Lucinda was making. Of course Godou was completely oblivious to this.

**o.O.o**

"To think this world would be vastly different..."

Godou exclaimed in a daze... the information from Reciel had truly enlightened him to how different this new world was compared to his old one.

Although the same historic events had happened, the events in this world were influenced by the magical side. Deities and other creatures were freely living alongside mankind while maintaining temporary peace... this was truly different from where they came from.

Different creatures roamed the land. The church had exorcists and organizations controlled the magical community. Something that was considered myth in his world was genuine here. King Arthur, Siegfried, Hercules... those people had existed in this world as true heroes and not Heretical Gods...

Reciel had told them about the current status quo. The three factions were in a fragile truce and the other mythologies continue their movements now that they were considerably weakened. Humans have weapons named Sacred Gears, given to them by the Biblical God. The devils were recruiting them in what was called Evil Piece system.

But what gave him the most shock was that god-slayers did not exist here.

The only humans who have the ability to defeat gods were those people who have mastered the power of their Sacred Gear belonging to the Longinus class... they were humanities protectors in a way.

And as of now, that madman, Kokabiel was trying to spark another great war.

Godou could not possibly allow that to happen.

His hopes of finding a lead back to their world was now blown away by the revelations. Godou understood that but forced down the frustrations that he felt. There's something more important to be addressed right now.

"Ufu, is there something else you would like me to do, master?"

The fallen angel, Reciel, asked with a lovestruck tone as she stared towards Godou.

Not good, the Youth had totally messed up her mind! Godou had spent the last ten minutes grilling her for answers and he did not tuned down the power of the authority he was using. He suppressed the effect of his power and watched in horror as it did nothing to revert Reciel back to her earlier state.

"You look stressed master~ if you want, maybe I could relieve it for you."

Despite, having a wounded body, Reciel winked at Godou with lascivious intent. Clearly the effects of Youth was different from a normal hypnotise spell. He thought with shock as he stared at the woman.

What should I do? I'm the one that made her like that... he thought in panic.

His question was answered when a sharp karate chop from Lucinda took away Reciel's consciousness. Lucinda had taken matters in her own hands. Reciel slumped on the ground, no longer bleeding but still in a bad shape.

"Are we done here yet Godoh? This woman is annoying me~"

Although said casually, Lucinda's expression was rather terrifying. Did Reciel did something to upset her or was she still annoyed at the fallen for attacking him? The swords floating around her were releasing ominous light.

Godou dusted his pants and nodded. They have gained a lot of information from her. It was concerning, but at the least he did not need to cling into useless plan of actions for the future.

"She said that Kokabiel will try to kill one of the devil heiresses to incite the wrath of a Maou and spark a war... we will stop him from doing so."

He would put him down if needed to be. He could not allow a war to happen, regardless if this wasn't world. According to Reciel, the last war had almost drove each side to extinction. As of now, the three actions were preventing the other mythologies from going overboard. If they disappear, who knows what will happen to the balance of the world.

"Hm~ what about the ones in the sky?"

Although they have not attacked the humans below, they could not be let to roam around like they own this place.

"If they prove to be hostile, we'll also take them down. How's that?"

Lucinda merely nodded but she did not look enthused about striking them down. Maybe because she did not like fighting those who can't prove to be a challenge to her. It can't be helped, finding someone who can fight her toe to toe was hard.

The two of them had left the park and were about to head to the location of Kuoh Academy. Godou was planning to use the Gale again to shorten the time needed for traveling. Just when he was about to activate the authority, he noticed Lucinda and the Excaliburs stop.

"What's the matter?"

The swords around his partner started to release waves of lights just like fireworks. Godou had the feeling that they were excited.

"Another fragment is near... they say it's coming near us."

Lucinda shrugged as she answered. Do we have the time for this. Godou thought in his mind as he started to use Gale to sense the area for people that was approaching them. His control was not that great as a great wind blew over a large area... with a little practice maybe he could improve this...

There!

He sensed the presence of someone nearing them. That was it. He still needs more practice to discern things.

Godou looked towards the empty road and patiently waited for that someone to come. There was no doubt that the person knew where they were, if not obvious from the light that was being released by the fragments.

Now, what could this person want from them... could it be that this person was one of the two exorcists that he had seen earlier? Have they tracked the sword at this location? What would happen now?

Soon enough, the footsteps were now heard by them.

The first thing he noticed was that there were two people. One male and female, both of them had blonde hair. The male with the glasses looked like he was older by Godou by some years, while the girl looked to be younger than his little sister, Shizuka. Both of them carried an air of nobility around them.

"Greetings, chosen one of Excalibur."

The male spoke with a youthful tone. His Japanese was rather fluent for a foreigner. Did he also have a spell for learning several languages?

"Ah, greetings to you too, stranger. I shall, introduce ourselves. I am Arthur and this is my little sister, Le Fay... we are both descendant of the Pendragon line."

What!? Godou's eyes widened at the revelation. These two people were related to such famous person? Never mind that... didnt Arthur exist very long ago? To think his bloodline survived up until now.

"H-hi..."

The young girl waved her hand nervously towards him. He smiled politely in return and greeted back. The girl turned red and shyly averted her gaze.

"Well, I'm Kusanagi Godou. This person is Lucinda Salvatore."

In response to his introduction Arthur looked at Lucinda with sharp eyes. Godou did not know whether he was angry at her for being chosen by the Excalibur fragments, considering that he was the rightful heir. He would understand if Arthur feels that the legacy of his ancestor was being stolen.

Meanwhile, Lucinda only looked curious.

"I must admit. When Excalibur Ruler told me to return it to the rightful king, I have thought you to be a male Lady Lucinda... I never expected you to be a beautiful flower."

Arthur's words were like roses. Godou felt annoyed for some reason, was this guy hitting on his girlfriend? Still, that kind of behavior towards girls added with his looks. He would not be surprised if Arthur was constantly surrounded by girls.

"So, we're kinda in a hurry, can you give me the sword and let us pass?"

Those blunt words spoken without tact came from the smiling Lucinda. Despite being used to her attitude, Godou couldn't help but sigh in her manners.

Arthur blinked in response to her words. He looked at the sword on his hip wrapped in white cloth and held it in his hands. The sword covered by cloth started to sing that moment and the four swords around Lucinda seem to cheer.

"Before I do that, may I request three things in exchange? It is fine if you refuse to acknowledge them... but please hear them at the least."

What could he want for exchange of the sword? Godou thought him to be a reasonable person. Maybe a peaceful resolution could be achieved? Just when he thought of that, he felt Lucinda tugging at his hand. Huh?

"Godoh, what do I do? This guy's annoying~"

Why the heck was she acting like a child at a time like this? Godou wondered but squeezed her hand in return.

"Well, he said that you don't need to acknowledge them. Just hear his requests okay?"

Actually, he did not know what this person wanted. Still, he kept alert should things go south. This is Lucinda who is involved after all.

"Very well, as the first request... are you interested in eloping with me?"

"What!?"

Godou could not help but exclaim at the unreasonable request. If this was the first one, then what kind of requests are next to follow?

"Ah, I seem to have fallen in love the moment I saw your visage."

Not only Godou, but also Arthur's little sister was shocked at his declaration. The area under his eye twitched. Godou had half the mind to use Camel and kick this guy's butt. Maybe that's the best course of action after all. Lucinda then leaned on his right ear.

"Fufu, are you jealous, Godoh?"

He gritted his teeth as he forced down the urge to kick both of them in the ass. He took a calming breath and directed a glare at Arthur... who was being kicked by his little sister behind his knees.

Finally, Lucinda's answer was heard.

"No way~ the man of my destiny is standing right beside me. Also, you're way too creepy~ can you stay away out of my sight?"

Arthur recoiled at the harsh rejection. Meanwhile, his little sister continued to kick him spouting 'Stupid big brother, you already have a lover waiting on you! How dare you cheat on her!'

So he's a womanizer... Godou's opinion of the man sank.

"Really now Le Fay, I was merely jesting. I would never cheat on Elaine. Ah, apologies Lady Lucinda and Sir Godou. I simply wanted to lighten the mood."

The man bowed in a polite manner. Godou wasn't sure if he still would believe this man. The little sister sighed in annoyance while Lucinda looked bored.

"Now unto serious matters. For the second request, can I ask why Excalibur has chosen you as its king when I am descended from King Arthur?"

Ah, so it's like that. Arthur had no idea of the circumstances behind that. The truth was the fragments merely mistook Lucinda as the king of the faeries because of her usurping the power of the fairy king Nuadha...

"Dunno~"

Still Lucinda did not seem interested in having a conversation with Arthur. The latter closed his eyes and nodded at the frivolous answer.

"I see. I shall not waste more time. For the third request, may I have a duel of swords with you, Lady Lucinda?"

Godou felt the change of air from Arthur. The first two requests were asked with the permission to refuse them, but this request seem to be serious. It felt like he would not allow her to refuse.

Lucinda groaned. It almost looked like she was about to refuse but Godou held his stare at her. This request was important to Arthur... despite his immediate dislike to the man, this should be accepted at the very least.

"Fine~ watch me Godoh, I'll definitely win!"

Lucinda took her stance, while the four swords positioned their selves at unnatural places around her. As Lucinda was master of the formless stance, she did not adhere to the norms of sword stances but merely waited until she would unleash her technique that was able to behead a god.

"Please wait. I would like to give this sword before our duel."

Arthur removed the white cloth covering the fragment and tossed the sword towards Lucinda. The latter did not bother to move as the sword shone and took position beside its sibling fragments.

"Hm? The ability to control other beings...?"

Lucinda said with a voice of wonderment. Godou adopted a troubled expression at that. Ability to control others...? This could only end in trouble.

"Indeed. Excalibur Ruler can bend the will of other people or creatures. But remember that you must defeat their will with your own. It is the strongest fragment out of the seven. I pray that it serves you well."

Arthur explained. Now that he had given the sword, what would he use? Just as Godou wondered, Arthur stretched his arms as several magical circles appeared. Is he summoning his sword? Arthur started to chant.

Meanwhile, Lucinda grabbed Excalibur Ruler and started to feed it with her divinity. The sword shone like the sun. What was she doing?

"By the power of Excalibur; Godoh, treat me like a queen!"

The light from Excalibur Ruler flew towards Godou, and the seventh god-slayer found himself being assaulted by the command. Normally, the attack should have been dispelled by his natural resistance towards magic, but seeing how Excalibur was supplied by a large amount of divinity, it became an attack that could bypass his defenses!

Godou immediately invoked the Warrior and raised his magical defenses! The mind attack was deflected with some effort!

Arthur and Le Fay looked at the scene with great shock.

"To use it just like that... even more powerful than I. No, to actually resist it, just who is the bigger monster here?"

"T-that kind of power... is she really human?"

The siblings muttered. However, Godou did not paid them attention. Instead, glaring at Lucinda who wore a disappointed expression, as if she failed a prank.

"What are you doing, you idiot king?!"

The sixth god-slayer merely wore a sheepish expression, bright eyes dancing with mirth.

"Fu~ I just wanted Godoh to treat me like a queen~ you've been nagging a lot lately.~"

Th-this woman...

"You're already being treated like a queen! I'm the one doing work while you shut yourself all day and play games in bed!"

Lucinda merely chuckled while saying 'my bad' and focused her attention to Arthur, who had summoned a magnificent looking sword in his hands. It radiated outstanding power, definitely stronger than the fragments.

"What an arrogant sword... so it has never been defeated huh?"

Lucinda muttered and tilted her head. Meanwhile Arthur showed a surprised expression.

"You could understand it...? Yes, Caliburn had been wanting to fight. Unfortunately, the lack of worthy opponents has made it a little obssessed. I hope that you can satisfy our hunger..."

Saying that, Arthur lunged with Caliburn!

CLANG!

Lucinda deflected the strike with a wave of Excalibur Transparency. Arthur planned to follow the attack but was forced to dodge as Transparency almost stabbed his heart. He then rolled on the pavement as Lucinda's other hand, now wielding Nightmare slashed at where he was moments ago.

Arthur jumped back and widened his eyes when he saw Lucinda already in front of him in the middle of stabbing Transparency at him. He deflected with Caliburn but was sent away flying when Nightmare struck the side of his head with its flat side. He rolled in the ground and seem to be in a daze from the attack.

Lucinda released her hold over the swords and took a stance as if she was about to swim in the Olympics. Naturally, the swords responded by hovering around her. Arthur barely dodged as Excalibur Blessing destroyed the pavement with its sharp blade. He held Caliburn with both hands and attacked Lucinda on the side, the sound of steel meeting steel resounded on the empty place.

Lucinda twirled Blessing and redirected the force of her enemy, before stabbing, burying the blade of Blessing on Arthur's left shoulder. The man released a pained grunt and withdrew, blood escaping from his wounds.

However, before he could even regroup Lucinda appeared in front of him, Excalibur Rapidly striking at his right shoulder. Arthur desperately parried the attack, only for Ruler to stab him on his left thigh. Unable to escape, he was caught in Lucinda's attack - one, two, three, four, five slashes found their way to his body making him collapse on his knees with wide eyes.

His expression seem to say that he could not believe what had just transpired.

It was Lucinda's overwhelming victory...

Lucinda walked towards Godou, making sure to stretch her arms while doing so. From what Godou saw, Arthur was an excellent swordsman. However, Lucinda was leagues above him in terms of skill and experience. In addition, she had not even used her the ability of the fragments or her ace, the Rippling Silver Arm authority which would have sliced him and Caliburn during the first clash.

"He's approaching Paolo Blandelli's level... but he's not quite there yet."

He have heard of the man named Paolo. He was one of the two sword users that Lucinda had actually bothered to remember the names of. He was the leader of the Copper Black Cross organization that Lucinda led. On a side note, the other person was none other than her master, Raffaello.

Godou looked at Arthur's defeated form, being healed by his concerned sister. He was staring at the ground with shock written on his face.

"That kind of skill is unbelievable... to think someone better than me and Sieg exists... she was not even serious. T-this is the chosen of Excalibur...?"

As if in agreement, the sword Caliburn shone with faint light. Crap, did Lucinda broke his spirit? That overwhelming defeat must have affected him.

Just then, Arthur stared at Lucinda, his eyes full of determination.

"Lady Lucinda, I accept this defeat. However, I will not stop striving for the top. One day, I will challenge you and take away the title as the strongest swordsman from you. I swear it by my name!"

Towards his decree, Lucinda shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Godoh, I was cool wasn't I? I was extra motivated since you were watching~"

Lucinda clung to him and rubbed her cheeks to his. The five Excalibur fragments danced behind her, as if cheering for her magnificent victory. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. She did not even got excited in fighting that guy...

Arthur was not weak, far from it. But his opponent was someone who was hailed as the 'Queen of Swords'

Having fought her himself, Godou knew that the description of genius was completely insufficient. Being inexperienced with the way of the sword, he could not tell or imagine how much hardship Lucinda had endured to reach this level. Nevertheless, he knew that it was the result of effort accumulated day after day, immersed in a domain of crazed obsession.

Obsessively ignoring sleep and food, avoiding all mundane tasks, focusing entirely on honing a single art. No everyday life, no ordinary happiness. Only thoughts focused on upgrading one's skill, repeating everyday by trial and error without end.

Never indulging oneself, never compromising, always pushing the mind and body to the absolute limit, striving towards a particular direction with foolish obsession.

What she did would break men on the deepest level of insanity. But Lucinda merely took it in a stride and pushed herself even more. Eventually achieving the level where she had beheaded a deity. Ever since then, her skills only improved, facing ridiculous opponents.

Now, she was on the level where only by fighting gods and god-slayers repeatedly could she train her sword. Against other humans, it was completely worthless.

Despite not meeting the other five, Godou felt that Lucinda was the scariest of them all.

**o.O.o**

"Hey Godoh, aren't we supposed to do something before that dude showed up?"

Minutes after her victory against Arthur, Lucinda muttered those words with a thoughtful expression, the five Excaliburs behind her dancing with one another.

Godou paused and was lost in thought.

Originally, he was about to use the Gale in order to have a shortcut towards Kuoh Academy. Having chosen to study at a private school somehwere in this city, he had no idea where it was located. But the appearance of Arthur had made him forget about their goals!

Right! How could I forget about Kokabiel and his mad plan?

Godou bit his lip in anger. He had almost forgotten about that, transfixed in Lucinda's form while fighting, he had let it slip him mind.

By now, maybe twenty minutes had passed since Arthur approached them. Who knows what could have happened by now.

He looked upon the skies and did not see any fallen angels. They must have already arrived at their destination!

"We need to go to that place immediately!"

The ten winged fallen angel was recorded in the bible. Reciel had told him that he was also one of the leaders of Grigori... if it was him, he could definitely start a war left on his own. Godou would not allow that.

"E-excuse me..."

The one who spoke was Le Fay, the girl that had been healing Arthur's wounds until now. She meekly approached them and stopped only by a meter.

"A-are you perhaps going to that place, the school?"

Did she know where it was located at? Godou nodded at Le Fay's words.

"I-if you want, I could take you there. J-just let me cast a transportation magic..."

The little girl said something nice. It could be an act of revenge for her brother but Godou felt that she was a pure hearted kid. She really wanted to help them. But there was a slight problem.

"It's fine, just tell me where its located at. I can get the two of us there."

"B-but..."

Even if she was a talented prodigy in magic, there exists a problem. A god-slayer's natural resistance towards magic would simply cancel out whatever she casts. Even friendly magic would wuld get negated by their bodies.

"I have a feeling that you're very talented at your art. However, Lucinda and I can not travel using the method you are thinking of. Don't take it as offense, Le Fay-san."

The little girl beamed at his praise but still remained hesitant. Godou found this cute and let out a smile that he would give his little sister whenever she was acting adorable. Le Fay turned red at this and looked at the ground.

"If-if Godou-sama says so... that place should be located north umm, exactly 730 meters away..."

The girl said while looking at her feet. Did she do that using magic? Godou was impressed by her accurate estimation He chuckled and placed a hand on the girl's head. Le Fay jumped in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Thanks Le Fay-san, you're a lifesaver."

"N-no such thing! I'm no help to Godou-sama at all!"

Godou-sama? He thought a little strangely, this girl sure was overtly polite. Did she somehow got misled when learning about the customs of this country? Oh well, he was still grateful regardless.

He noticed Arthur approaching them with unsteady steps. Le Fay immediately went to his side to support him. He nodded at him silently which he returned before turning his gaze to Lucinda who was making the Excalibur fragments spell his name by bending their bodies...

Just of much of a kid was she!?

"I wish you good fortune. Meeting the two of you has made me realize just how much I need to improve. I now have a solid goal in mind. My thanks, Lady Lucinda, Sir Godou..."

Godou expressed curiosity at that.

"I understand that you learned a lot from Lucinda, but how did meeting me do anything?"

He did not remember doing anything noteworhy to earn this man's respect. Or was he being merely polite?

"Nonsense, Sir Godou. You resisted Excalibur Ruler with a little effort. In the hands of Lady Lucinda I do not think I could have done that... you are also a great warrior, no?"

Oh that... Godou remembered how Lucinda had cast Excalibur Ruler on him after she fed it with her power. If it had been any other, they would be treating her like a queen right now.

He just realize how much trouble this would bring. Surely, Lucinda had just gotten a scary weapon on her hands.

"Fufu - Godou is my peer in power. You should have seen him when we fought at full power! It was marvelous!"

Full power... Godou noticed Arthur mutter it with a shiver. The way she fought him did not require an ounce of her authority. Truly, in his perspective it was scary.

"Alright, we need to go."

Godou took distanced himself by several meters, Lucinda following along with her swords. As he activated the Gale, violent winds surrounded them. Increasing their power in the seconds that followed, before it vanished alongside with them.

Le Fay stared in amazement at what she saw.

"Those... those people really are something."

Arthur stared at his little sister with curiosity. Le Fay was excited just by seeing that trick. Now that was extremely rare. Being a prodigy in magic, despite her polite nature, Le Fay rarely got interested in magic used by other people.

"There was no magic circle. When a magician like us alters the phenomenon of this world, we are required to compute just how much of reality will be shifted in order to cast magic. Even the grandmasters require them... doing it without them would cause our spells to explode in our face... but Godou-sama, he ignored all the steps and rejected reality by simply manifesting variables without catalyst or formula... truly amazing!"

Entering her research mode, Le Fay stated the basic rules of magic. Despite learning a few tricks of his own, Arthur never really understood magic on the same level as her. Seeing the excited gleam on her eyes, he smiled.

"Godou-sama, is it? By chance, did my little sister develop a crush on sir Godou?"

"N-no way!"

"Ho, so it is indeed true. Worry not, Le Fay, it is normal towards young girls such as you to have those feelings."

"I-uuh! I'm telling big sister Elaine of what you said to Lucinda-sama!"

"L-Le Fay? There is no need to do such thing right? It was merely a jest, nothing to be taken seriously."

"..."

"It was done to lighten the mood! Come now little sister! Certainly this matter need not to reach dear Elaine's ears. Don't you have any mercy for your older brother?!"

The wounded swordsman followed the little sister who was stomping her feet, pleading like a man who was caught by his wife with another woman.

**o.O.o**

The violent winds signalled their arrival.

Godou released the Gale authority and stared at the sky full of fallen angels. Standing in the presence of numerous opponents, he unconsciously made a bitter smile at the sight. Beside him, Lucinda hummed a merry song as her eyes darted in the ground, specifically, where two people were locking blades.

He did not need a god-slayer's instincts to see that the girl was losing. His eyes widened in recognition at the sight of the blue haired girl. She was one of the two exorcists from earlier.

"Hm that guy... he has the two other fragments."

He heard Lucinda mutter. The person she was referring to was a white haired male swinging around two swords with a manic grin. Even from here, Godou immediately dislike him. That guy reeked of such an stenchful aura.

His eyes scanned the fallen angels in the skies, it seems like none had noticed their arrival yet. They were too focused on the events in the ground.

Eventually, his eyes landed on a ten winged fallen.

His instincts flared. That was the person he was searching for. Compared to the fallen angels around, his power was the strongest in the vicinity.

So that's Kokabiel...

"Lucinda, why don't you retrieve the remaining fragments, I'll go talk to-"

Godou did not get to finish his sentence as Lucinda had already jumped from the second floor and into the battlefield, Excaliburs floating around her. She had an excited expression on her face, as if she had found a new game to buy.

That can't be good.

"Be mine!"

Excalibur Ruler shone brightly as it released its power. The surprised sound from the three headed dog reached his ears.

Damnit Lucinda...

**o.O.o**

Tha battle wasn't going well.

Issei Hyoudou panted to catch his breath.

The school was surrounded by fallen angels. All of them were mocking the devils as they toyed with them. Even in the beginning they were already outnumbered by the black wings. Yet they did not fall to despair.

He would be damned if he allowed that bastard Kokabiel to hurt his master!

**[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei roared as he charged another dragon shot at the bastards in the sky. In this kind of situation when a lot of them were gathering around the school, he did not need to aim to hit them.

Cries of pain reached his ears as they fell.

Still, it was not enough. There were hundreds of them while the devils in the school did not even reach the number of twenty. They had been fighting since earlier, buying time for the reinforcement of the Maou to arrive.

Issei was struck by a spear of light in his thigh!

It hurts! The sensation of his insides burning was felt all over his body. Just touching it caused him to be burned... he suppresed tears as he pulled out the spear embedded on him.

"Ise-san!"

Asia immediately went to his side. She was panting with some bruises on her body. She used Twilight Healing to close the wound on his thigh. She had been healing them ever since earlier was now just tired as him, if not more.

"This is bad... if this continues we won't hold out for any longer."

The voice of his master reached his ears. Rias Gremory was covered in sweat, panting as she also provided support. He hated to admit it but she was right. As of now, some members were transported in the infirmary to rest, protected by several barriers.

Right now the only ones fighting were him, Rias, Yuuto, Xenovia, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki and Momo. The others were now too wounded to fight. Irina was also in a bad state when Kokabiel threw her body to them.

Damnit! Wasn't he supposed to be the current Sekiryuutei? Why was he so weak! If only he could go to balance breaker... Ddraig! Isn't there any way to give me power?

[There is... but if you use it, you will also hurt your comrades... possibly killing them too.]

In response to his query, the ancient dragon replied. Issei grimaced as he guessed what the dragon was implying. He was talking about the forbidden power.

But if this continues... we will all die.

"Ise-kun, dodge!"

Kiba yelled as he landed on the other side of the courtyard. Following his orders, Issei barely dodged one of the two Cerberus that Kokabiel had released earlier to play with them that landed where he was moments ago.

The one of the two three headed dogs growled madly as it chased Kiba. Issei wanted to help him. He truly did, but he was out of stamina from using his Sacred Gear so many times. Right now he was as useless as a rock.

"Gihihi! Is that all Durandal can do?!"

Meanwhile, engaged in combat in another place, Freed battled Xenovia wielding the two Excalibur fragments that was stolen from the two exorcists. In the first place, Xenovia was already battered from fighting the assassins Valper Galilei sicked on her, without any rest, she was barely keeping up with him.

On another side of the battlefield, the rest were busy of eliminating the brainwashed assassins that attacked alongside Freed.

The fallen angels were just floating around, jeering at them with disdain. No matter how anyone looked, they were being played at. Just like those gladiators in ancient Rome, trapped in a Colosseum and fighting for their lives while spectators watched.

Truly, everything was looking bleak.

"When will the Maou arrive? I'm quite bored here."

The one who spoke was the man responsible for their current predicament. Sitting on one of the roofs, Kokabiel watched dispassionately the the devils and lone exorcist fought the pair of dogs he had unleashed.

He had arrived here proclaiming that he wants to start another war.

The madman certainly had the power and influence to do it. All he need to do was kill Rias and Sona and earn the wrath of the current Lucifer and Leviathan. He thought of playing with them first and then killing them as soon as the reinforcements from the Underworld arrives.

They were still alive now because he would be bored if they die so fast.

Such arrogance can only come from someone who had experienced innumerable battles. Even if they fought him when they are in full power they would lose for sure.

Just what can they do in this situation?

"Be **mine**!"

Issei blinked as a woman fell from the sky, holding out a sword while shouting with glee. The surrounding area was then covered by bright lights and he was forced to cover his eyes lest he be blinded.

Every combatant in the courtyard stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene.

"Fufufu - I've always wanted a dog... I think I'll call you Toto~"

"Wan!" (x3)

Towards the words of the newly arrived woman, the Cerberus - who had been attacking Kiba since the fight started - barked like a puppy and wagged its snake-like tail excitedly, three head paying rapt attention to the woman.

Eh?

Issei blinked his eyes and stared at the woman. She was a Caucasian beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a light gray fur coat with skinny pants and black boots, it showed off her great figure. A friendly expression was on her face as she cooed the three headed dog.

"Who's a good boy? Yes you are! Now, go defeat that other mutt~"

The blonde woman pointed at the second Cerberus which looked scared of her for some reason. The Cerberus 'Toto' roared with three heads as it attacked its former ally... wait, it's faster than before!?

"What a lucky day, I got five swords and a pet dog too~"

The woman exclaimed as if it was the norm for her. Issei then finally noticed the sword that was floating around her and could not help but feel chills on his spine. The holy aura from them could not be mistaken... they were the Excalibur fragments!

Is she that woman that defeated that shitty priest!? Issei remembered Xenovia saying that the Excalibur fragments had chosen its rightful wielder... was it this woman?

"YOUUUU!? YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT STOLE MY SWORDS!"

Freed arrived with an enraged face. Issei saw Xenovia panting and down on her knees, the exiled must have ignored her in favor of the newly arrived woman.

In response to his arrival, the woman simply tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm, do I know you?"

"You stole the fragments from me earlier!"

"Oh? Sorry, I can only remember the faces of people I've met fives times... so, have I met you before?"

The woman did not seem to be taking Freed seriously as she gave him stupid answers. She was focused where the two dogs were having a battle.

Toto stepped on his (?) enemy while declaring a roar of victory, The mysterious woman clapped in delight.

"Chiii! How dare you ignore me?!"

Freed charged with both Excalibur fragments on his hands. The five swords around the woman acted and blocked his swings! Even without the woman commanding them, the five fragments fought Freed!

Issei released a breathe that he didn't realize that he was holding, just what was happening? He stared upon the skies, full of fallen angels.

... and dark clouds?

**o.O.o**

"So you're Kokabiel..."

Arriving where the ten winged fallen angel was, Godou's body that was enveloped by the Gale appeared before the madman.

That same moment, several fallen angels assigned on guard duty landed in front of Kokabiel and threw spears of light towards him. Naturally, the light constructs vanished before it could even reach him.

Finally taking notice, the dark-haired fallen angel stared at Godou with disdain.

"What is a human doing here?"

The fallen waved for his guards to stop the useless attacks and faced him. Against this kind of opponent recorded in legends and stories, Godou's body stirred as if rousing from a nap.

"My partner and I are going to stop you from starting a war."

Those bold claims escaped his mouth, earning him the glare of every fallen who have heard him. Godou did not pay attention to them, instead, staring Kokabiel straight in the eyes.

Kokabiel rose from his seat staring down at him.

"This is what I despise about humans, your arrogance knows no bounds. Stop me? You're nothing but specks of dust beneath my fingernails! You who have never experienced war dare to challenge me? I who have lived for eons?"

"That's the idea."

"You and what army boy? If you could not see, I have fifteen hundred of my troops awaiting my command for war."

Indeed, the whole school was filled by fallen angels. Should Kokabiel order them to attack this city, it would be indeed troublesome.

However, if he could buy enough time, it would not come to that.

"The two of us are enough. Your light attacks are useless against me, while my partner down there is the rightful wielder of Excalibur..."

The other man on the roof gasped for air as he stopped whatever spell he was doing to stare at the happenings below. He was an old man wearing priest garments. The old man raised his voice at what he saw.

"K-Kokabiel! It is her! She has the five other fragments with her!"

The fallen angel glanced at the old man and sneered.

"There you go again with your obsession, Galilei. Whatever, you're now useless. Whether you live or die, I do not care."

Kokabiel raised a finger and -

Without any time to react, the old man named Galilei was impaled by several spear of lights from the fallen angel guards. The man struggled, filling the ground his blood.

Godou's expression darkened and he glared intensely at Kokabiel.

"Do you feel pity for him? Do not. This man killed a lot of people to see Excalibur rebuilt. Ironic how he's going die just when his dream was about to be fulfilled..."

The old man coughed blood and weakly crawled. It was quite a pitiful sight. Godou clenched his hands and endured... his authority was not ready yet.

"I-I can't die here... my dream is so close... I need to see it!"

Galilei crawled towards the edge of the rooftop with a crazed expression on his face. Without any warning, the man fell from the four storey building. There was a moment of silence before the faint sound of something hitting the ground reached his ears.

Kokabiel chuckled.

"Humans are so pathetic... even back when the great war happened, your race did nothing but die in our hands. They say that all the three faction lost a lot of their members, but they did not mention how many human lives were lost... about a hundred fifty million according to Azazel... history did not even deign them improtant enough to mention. Funny thing about history is... it tend to repeat itself."

Godou's voice was full of wrath.

"Is that how you view us?"

The fallen angel smirked and answered.

"What are humans to us anyway? For us they are nothing but entertainment... breeding stock. Aside from the Sacred Gears they possess they are completely useless. They tend to destroy themselves even without good reason. Just a whisper from any of us and they submit... they are playthings of all the supernatural."

The mocking voice grated at Godou's nerves. He stared at the dark sky and released a breath. It was ready...

"Kokabiel... I'm going to end you."

"Brave words human, but what could you possib-

A bolt of lightning escaped from Godou's left hand and struck Kokabiel squarely on the chest. Various magic circles activated on the sky and rained down on Godou...

The seventh did nothing but stand on the receiving end of their attacks, glaring with hardened eyes.

Kokabiel recovered from the attack and his face contorted in rage. Ten wings spread behind him - with a great voice he shouted.

At the same time, Godou chanted.

"My army! The waiting stops now! Our time of glory has arrived! KILL THEM ALL!"

The legion of fallen angels cheered - but the roar of the raging lightning in the skies dwarfed all of their voices.

**o.O.o**

"Oh, is this another authority of Godoh?"

Lucinda stared at the dark sky past the countless figures of fallen angels and towards the dark clouds that had gathered to envelop whole Kuoh. Not just the school, but the whole city.

Based from the report to her back when she was still in Napoli, Godou had obtained several authorities in the form of one when he slew the Persian Warlord, Verethragna. So far, she had seen him use the Bull, Raptor, Warrior, Ram and recently, the Stallion.

This was the first time she was seeing this authority.

She could sense the power from her beloved feeding the gigantic gathering of clouds that covered the city.

Godou had taken advantage of the fallen angels that were obscuring the sky from sight in order to gather enough clouds and spread his power. None of them noticed the sudden change from here, but the people outside of the school area had been alerted that a massive typhoon would descend,

Truly he can be cunning when he wanted to.

"Fufu, time to do my part too~"

Lucinda stared at the male that had tried to attack her from behind. The five Excalibur fragments were attacking him to defend her. They were so cute, displaying protectiveness towards her when no one in this city but Godou could harm her.

She waved her hand and all seven fragments came towards her. She ignored the pained shout of the small fry as Mimic and Destruction burned him in contact.

"Thou dispassionate queen of steel-"

This chant was for her spell of summoning a sword. As of now, she had no swords in her arsenal as the limit was only two, despite her being a Campione. She sure sucked at magic.

Still, she felt that reciting this spell was enough... for some reason.

The seven fragments surrounded her and were covered in light, their power abandoning the inferior form and creating a new one under her guidance. Lucinda closed her eyes and imagined the image that she had desired...

Soon, the whole of Kuoh Academy was bathed in golden light.

"Come to my hands, Excalibur!"

A star was born...

* * *

Hi guys.

So, yeah this chapter is the longest one yet. I don't know why but I somehow finished it just like that... probably because of your kind reviews and the fact that I've nothing better to do... well at least it didn't take two weeks like I planned!

But I promise, the next chapter will take some time... or not... cuz I'm indecisive like that.

So, the seven fragments are reunited. Godou is abusing the Gale authority and now summoned a large gathering of clouds because he felt like it. Lucinda got a new sword and another pet. Arthur and Le Fay also appeared and Vali is still missing. Oh, Galilei also fall off from a building too. But no one cares about him.

Yeah... good times.

Anyway let's go to another matter.

Those who have read the first edition of this story knew that in the third chapter, I made Godou and Vali meet for the first time. Back then, Vali was made to be a female like Lucinda. Now though, I'm kinda troubled. So, I'm going to set up a poll in my profile so that you can vote. I have already made a decision but am unsure, may be your opinion in the poll could guide me.

Also, another review pointed out the Excalibur was made by the Biblical God, so I checked the wiki and yes... the guest reviewer was right.. umm, oops?


	5. Chapter 5

The whole of Kuoh Academy was bathed in light.

In this dreary night, the whole surrounding was illuminated by the holy light of a certain blade. Devils and fallen covered their eyes lest they be blinded by the extreme light that threatened to consume the world.

Absolute silence... then-

The gravity seem to have increased several times.

Kiba Yuuto collapsed in his knees at the sudden onslaught of power that he felt... this, it was even stronger than Kokabiel!

There was no doubt, this was the power of that sword...

He gritted he teeth at the thought... the sword responsible for the death of his friends... it was now complete. Now in the hands of the person that it has chosen to wield its full power ever since King Arthur...

As soon as the light died, Kiba looked at where the wielder stood.

Surrounded by intense holy light, just getting near her would probably kill him. In her outstretched hands was beauty given form. He had seen depictions of Excalibur before and after he was reincarnated. Compared to the blade in her hands, those illustrations were not better than children's drawings.

Taking the form of a western broadsword, its form was dyed in the colors of royal blue and regal gold. It also possess unidentified engravings on its blade that its fragments lacked... it was beauty and power in one...

It's not fair...

How can something that beautiful commit something so evil?

Kiba gritted his teeth and glared at the sword. It was the reason why he had endured hell when he was still a child, the reason why his friends died, it was the reason for his continued existence...

He had sworn to destroy it... and he shall fulfill his promise.

His body felt like lead, but it did not stop him from standing and taking heavy steps towards the holy sword. He could hear the voices of his master and comrades calling out for him to stop.

If he approached, he would die. If not from the holy aura, probably from its wielder.

Still, he persisted... his friends' lives... he would avenge them.

The wielder noticed his approach and stared at her. Up until now her attention was taken by the sword.

"Hey, you would die you know?"

Her voice was nonchalant, as if she was talking about the weather. She probably didn't see him as a threat, now that she had Excalibur in her hands.

"I don't care... that sword is the reason why my friends are dead..."

The woman stared at him and then towards the holy sword in her hand. Kiba flinched as the holy power emitted by the sword weakened him.

"Really? So, if I kill you right now would your friends over there blame this piece of metal instead of me?"

The woman said something frivolous. He did not know whether she meant the insult to the sword or not. The meaning completely evaded his confused mind.

"It is because of that sword that we were used as experiments in the past. You wouldn't understand."

If that sword had not existed... then his friends would be alive... they would be with him today.

"I wouldn't. I don't even care. But Cali-chan had been used so much in the past by scums... it's a victim as much as you are."

Towards the woman's words, Excalibur started to shake as it released a heart breaking sound... was, was the sword crying? Kiba grimaced as the memories of that day floated in his mind. The scene where his friends died one by one by vomiting blood on the floor resurfaced on his mind.

"See? Cali-chan is sad that it caused a lot of death because of people that wanted it for its power. How can you blame this cute child?"

The woman waved around Excalibur like a stick. It looked comical to be honest. The greatest holy sword being treated like that...

"So, why not just forgive and forget. I don't know much about revenge, but your friends would be sad if you throw away your life like that."

Kiba stopped.

"How... how dare you!? You did not even know them!"

How could this woman preach something she had no business about? She didn't experienced what he had. She did not have any right to stop him from extracting vengeance.

"Hey, hey, calm down blondie... if your friends were important to you as you were to them, I think they won't like it if your throw away your life like that~"

'Live for us...'

Kiba remembered the words of the big sister back in the orphanage... what - just what would he achieve if he died here?

After he dies by fighting this woman... what, then?

"Yeah, just like that~ treasure life, friendship is magic. Why don't you emulate that half-dead man who's clinging to life instead of throwing it?"

The woman pointed at the side, Kiba followed her fingers and saw Valper Galilei - covered in wounds and twisted limb - crawling his ways towards them with a crazed look.

His rage re-ignited at the sight.

"-bur... must obtain, Excalibur...!"

The broken man muttered like a chant. Such a pitiful sight, Kiba felt vindictive glee at the reversed position. He then paused as he thought of something.

Galilei and him... they were not so different. Chasing after something with obessessive tendencies. Galilei for Excalibur and him for revenge. In some ways, Kiba was like that pitiful man crawling.

I've decided...

Kiba thought as he felt te burning rage inside him quell. He would not throw his life for vengeance and end up like this man... he, he will continue to live and experience the things that his friends wanted him too.

As that realization dawned, something inside him was freed... a power that he did not expect...

"Huh - what's that Cali-chan? This man is an evil bastard that brainwashed children to kill for him?"

The sound of the woman talking to Excalibur reached his ears and broke his sudden musing.

"-tain... libur... bur... ain..."

Meanwhile, Galilei continued to mutter broken words as his heartbeat finally stopped. Yuuto did not know whether to feel glee or pity him.

"That was brains right? He totally said brains! He's a zombie after all?! What do I do? I know, Cali-chan - blow him away!"

The woman panicked all of a sudden and waved Excalibur towards the only-seconds-dead man and released a blast of destructive light that obliterated the man's body from this world. Kiba and the others were sent away from the pure power that the sword unleashed... wasn't this several times stronger than when Xenovia used this ability?

There wasn't a trace left of Valper Galilei...

Along with the entire right wing of the school...

Just what in the world is happening here? Kiba Yuuto wondered before his body was assaulted by chills as the skies above roared in fury.

God-slayers in New Lands

Chapter 5

Thunder clouds were summoned on the clear sky without any warning.

In any normal circumstances, it would take hours to form them without any great winds to push and gather the cumulonimbus clouds. But this case was different. Requiring only some short minutes to cover the who sky with black clouds, this was the ninth incarnation of the Persian Warlord authority, the Goat...

"By the art of spell words, I sing the hymn to victory!"

Giving him the power over lightning, Godou had summoned the massice thunder clouds in order to take care of the legions of fallen angels in the sky. Certainly, should any of them escape the school vicinity it would be troublesome for him to chase them, so to prevent that from happening, he had summoned great clouds that covered the entirety of the city.

This way, none shall escape him...

This kind of high-class power was impossible to achieve even with battalions of magicians working together... it has already entered the domain of gods related to thunder like Zeus and Thor.

This is the first time he was using this power, but Godou still remembered vividly being struck by this very power back when he had faced Verethragna...

Now, under the magnificent power of the Goat, the fallen angels trembled.

"Having the power to change the weather freely... is this Zenith Tempest? No... you are much too young to be the current wielder..."

Having been attacked by his lightning before, Kokabiel's chest showed scorch marks from where it struck. A normal person should have died from that power but he stood with a wide grin on his face.

"Kukuku... I was waiting for the Maou to arrive and fight me, but it seems that I must take care of you first...!"

Kokabiel shouted with glee. Godou watched with sharp eyes as all the fallen focused their attention to him. He had battled a Melqart who can raise the dead by the power of his other identity, Beelzebub... but this is the first time he would battle so many opponents at once.

His lips tugged upwards.

Still, he would obtain victory for he was a King, his only enemies are gods and god-slayers...

"Try it. I would fry you and your brethren..."

An arrogant boast escaped from his mouth. A powerful magician would have trembled at facing a ten winged fallen with his army, but Godou revealed a savage smile instead.

"Let's see what you're capable, human!"

Kokabiel who was in the sky sneered at him. At the wave of his hands, the fallen angels formed a formation ten of horizationtal lines. Each line would contain a hundred plus fallen. This formation had been used back at the great wat in raining attacks at enemies that are on land.

The first attack came from Kokabiel.

A gigantic spear of light was produced to attack him. Compared towards the earlier spears that were thrown at him, this one produced by Kokabiel was magnitudes greater. Although only god-like magic would affect a god-slayer, Godou did not allow the attack to reach him.

He stretched out his left hand and gathered power. Sparks cackled around his form and a ten meter sphere made of green lightning took form.

The thunder ball released electrical currents as it met the giant spear of light. The latter exploded in contact and green sparks of lightning escaped and danced wildly in the sky, shocking those that it hit to paralysis.

What followed was hundreds of spears from the army behind. None of the fallen angels came close to hi in fear of being caught in their own attack.

Godou ignored the barrage and took a deep breathe, pointing his hand at the sky. The skies rumbled as hundreds of lightning bolts descended to strike down at his enemies. Lightning coursed and hit several hundreds with its arc. Tragic screams followed as the heaventy thunder plowed though them.

He watched with deep feelings as the enemy formation crumbled and hundreds of smoking figures fell from the sky.

The ones who survived took this as their cue to scatter and seek refuge in the ground.

The seventh waved his hands again as dozens of lightning strikes descended once again. His control seem to be lacking as he could not order them to change directions but that was to be expected since this was the first time he used this incarnation.

Even in the night, Godou's superb eyesight looked at the fallen angels moving wildly without direction. They certainly looked like flies from down here.

He suddenly rolled in the ground as his instincts warned him. Not even a second later, a black figure struck with a spear on his hands. Naturally, it was the leader of these fallen angels. Kokabiel did not seem bothered by the loss of his subordinates.

Godou stared at him with narrowed eyes as he directed thunder to strike at those who were at the sky.

"To think half of my army would fall because of you... I severely underestimated your power, human."

Kokabiel eyed him with a manic look and took off. He was certainly faster than the others. Godou relied on his instincts to guide him to safety. His body might negate magic, but any physical attacks would hurt him unhindered.

"I must admit, I have never fought a human like this before! They usually die so fast that I never paid attention to them... but you are different! I don't feel power leaking out of you yet you control thunder like those gods from myths!"

This time Godou produced three basket ball sized spheres and sent them to his opponent. Kokabiel took advantage of his power of flight to avoid them. He smacked his lips and directed the attack... only for the thunder balls move in the opposite direction, exploding on the other side of the field.

Truly his control was lacking... at this level, he could only produce lightning but not control them.

With a laugh, Kokabiel produced a rush of wind with his ten wings, making Godou shield his eyes as dust entered. He felt several steel-like feathers graze him, not deep enough to hinder his movements but enough to be considered scratches.

Godou shielded himself with 360 degrees of lightning as he heard Kokabiel approach him. The war veteran withdrew the final moment just when he was about to touch the lightning. This gave Godou enough time to adjust his eyesight.

Kokabiel spun like a top as Godou waved his left hand and produced lightning. The fallen released a shocked scream as his maneuver did nothing to disperse the lightning attack.

"Kuh... powerful lightning on the level as a Longinus and immunity to magic. What the hell are you?"

The fallen angel spread his wings to unleash waves of hardened feathers towards him. Not falling for the same tricks, Godou clapped his hands to produce lightning that scorched of the feathers. The currents from his hands then traveled to the skies where lightning was still attacking Kokabiel's army.

By now, the fifteen hundred fallen were merely a fourth of their original size thanks to the nonstop aerial attacks.

"Keep your sight on me!"

Godou shielded himself once again as Kokabiel struck behind. His eyes briefly wandered at the grounds where his partner seem to be having fun - riding on a three headed dog and cutting those smart enough to have stopped using flight. He could faintly hear her voice 'Get me closer I wanna hit them with my sword!'

He was forced to duck as more feathers were sent his way. Despite havind diverse powers, why can't he have a defensive authority like Lucinda? Godou lamented as he dodged stones - Kokabiel had been pick off debris to attack him.

Okay, this fight had lasted long enough.

Godou stopped controlling the lightning from the skies and focused on his enemy. Who knew it would take great effort to control his authority and fight someone at the same time. Switching to the offensive, Godou charged towards his enemy who had taken to the skies once again.

Godou clapped his hands to produce a net of lightning... what came out was disorganized lightning instead. Damn...!

The fallen angel laughed as he dodged the attack. He hadn't have enough trouble like this since Melqart used Yagrush and Ayamur on him. Is it time to switch to another form...?

No way! His heart pounded. The Goat incarnation was enough... the problem lies with him and his ability to control it. Had he been a little bit creative, this fight would have ended a while ago.

Trust in your authorities. Godou chanted in his heart as he once again performed an attack. Overwhelming power is not needed, give me control!

He stretched his hands in a wide arc as a blanket of lightning was released. This particular lightning was lacking in power compared to the others, but it should be enough.

"Kuhahaha, what a weak lightning! Are you getting tired!?"

Kokabiel produced a spear of light to strike down his attack. Godou with outstretched hands focused on the blanket-like form and imagined the image that he wanted.

The spear of light passed through the attack as large gaps were created from the blanket, making it look like a real net! As the net neared, it expanded in size making Kokabiel unable to escape. The net of lightning electrocuted the fallen angel as he screamed and fell to the ground.

The attack just now traded power for control so it did not come as a surprise to Godou that Kokabiel was still alive, twitching, but alive.

Godou released the Goat incarnation and switched to Gale - dispersing the thunder clouds in the sky - making use of its convenient ability to transport himself to the ground instead of using the stairs. He took notice of the remaining fallen angels that were staring at the defeated form of their leader.

"Hey Godoh~ did you have fun?"

Approaching where he landed was Lucinda - sitting on top of the three headed dog - she was holding a mastertfully crafted sword in her hand. So that was Excalibur's true form... Godou admired and sword for a moment but then shook his head.

"Ignoring my case - what the heck are you planning to do with that dog?"

Lucinda had probably used Excalibur Ruler to make the dog obey her. What was a five meter beast earlier has now doubled in size and strength... probably from the amount of power that she had used...

"Toto? He's my pet dog now~! Look, he is very talented... Toto, sing!"

Obeying its master's command the Cerberus named Toto barked. It started as the middle head barked, followed by the left and then the right. Not long the dogs were following a rhythm and the snake tail was hissing like it was rapping...

Just what in the world...

"You can't keep him Lucinda."

"Why?" **HHNNGGG **"Hisssss." "Wan!" x3

Godou twitched as not only Lucinda protested, but also the true form of Excalibur, the snake tail and three dog heads.

"Applying common sense, let's list out the reasons. One, there is no way we can take care of a ten meter dog without the neighbors noticing. Two, the food it consumes would empty my savings. Three, you're too irresponsible. Four, it's a ten meter, three headed dog!"

"It's not fair~~! Old man Voban have legions of wolves! China girl have a pair of bodybuilders! Godoh even have a fifty meter Boar~~ why can't I have my own pet?"

She must be referring to the other god-slayers back in their world...

"No! You can't keep the dog, it's the end of it!"

If he continued to let her speak, Lucinda would somehow convince him to go with her way. Godou ignored the puppy-eyed look that the three dog heads were giving him and instead focused back at the twitching form of Kokabiel.

As Godou have released the Goat authority, the electric net covering the fallen angel had also disappeared, but it seems like the accumulated lightning attacks had build up on his body as even now the fallen angel was twitching and sparks would sometimes escape his body.

Oh well, at least they made it in time and prevented him from sparking another war. That's good enough for him.

Godou then stared at the others who were still here. The army of fallen angels were unresponsive and simply staring at the form of their fallen leader while the blue haired exorcist have gathered up with the devils - based from Reciel's information - and were looking at the two of them.

He also took notice of the condition of the school.

It's entire right side was completely obliterated when Lucinda released an attack earlier. There were also hundreds of scorch marks on the ground and building from where his authority struck. The windows were all shattered and some metal beams had completely bent... then there were the bodies of the struck down fallen angels, blackened from the Goat's power. Some of them still alive.

Ah... crap.

As if the problems were not enough, a white star descended from the night sky and made its presence known.

**o.O.o**

"The remaining survivors, gather up the wounded and return to Grigori... Azazel is waiting."

The female voice inside the white draconic armor ordered the remaining fallen angels. Godou had noticed their fear towards the person named Azazel. He didn't know who it was but he must be the man leading Grigori or something.

The moment that she had arrived, the figure clad in white armor ordered the remaining fallen angels. None of them raised their hand towards this person, which meant that she was someone of power.

A god-slayer's body would naturally enter combat mode when faced with their mortal enemies - gods. Towards this person, Godou felt his body rouse unlike the way it stirred when he was fighting Kokabiel.

This presence... almost similar to Melqart but completely different.

His instincts were troubled... clearly the person was not a deity, but to provoke this kind of reaction... he wondered if she was connected to one. How annoying.

As if feeling Godou's gaze, the white clad figure turned to them. He could not see what kind of expression she was wearing behind the helm but he could feel the overwhelming battle spirit from her.

The figure made a bow, despite the bulky armor, Godou saw graceful elegance in her movements.

"I have the pleasure of seeing the two of you in action. I hope to battle you in the coming future. Please remember the name of Vali Lucifer - the current White Dragon Emperor..."

Towards her words of introduction, the red-haired female from the devils' group reacted.

"Lucifer... you?"

In response to her question, eight bat-like wings erupted from Vali's back, along with the wings of light from her armor.

"Indeed. I have descended from the original Moningstar. Being half human, I have obtained Divine Dividing... if there is someone who can be called the work of fate it is must be me - just kidding."

The arrogant way she spoke turned mischievous during the last part.

Meanwhile, Godou had recognized why she felt familiar. When he had fought Melqart, he had also proclaimed himself as Ba'al and Beelzebub several times. The demonic presence from then... it was similar to Vali's power. So that's how it is...

[Are you going to ignore me, white one?]

From the brown haired devil's gauntlet, a voice was heard. It sparked his curiosity but Godou had no interest in listening to them anymore. He had done what must be to prevent a war from sparking. The rest doesn't concern him anymore.

"Lucinda, we're going home."

The woman who had ignored everyone else to say good bye to the three headed dog nodded sullenly. Godou heard Toto whine, reminding him of some heartbreaking dog story he had watched online some time ago.

"Don't worry, maybe you can get a normal dog in the future."

He consoled the down woman. If Lucinda can prove that she has the ability leave their room in order to feed a dog three times a day, walk it outside and clean its mess, Godou would allow her to keep a dog. But right now, any dog that she gets will suffer and end up under his care.

"But I don't want another dog~~ I want Toto!"

"There, there..."

The defeated voice of Lucinda and consoling tone of Godou vanished under the violent winds that consumed them.

**o.O.o**

"Rias, are you fine?"

The calm voice of her queen made the Gremory heiress snap from her thoughts as she turned her gaze away from the chess board and towards Akeno.

It was two hours after the fallen angel Kokabiel attacked alongside his army.

The battle had been less favorable to them and it is only because of their enemy's arrogance that they did not end up impaled by several hundred spear of lights. Truly, it can be considered a miracle that they only got away with wounds.

"I am fine... physically anyway. I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know what to make of what happened."

Akeno placed two cups of tea on the table, Rias silently took one and brought it to her lips. Sighing at its taste. She allowed her master too relax for a moment before she spoke.

"A legendary fallen angel with his army attacked our territory. Two strangers appeared, completely ignoring the barriers our enemy placed to prevent escape and entry. One of them is the chosen wielder of Excalibur whom reforged the sword back to its former glory. The other one... summoned thunder clouds that covered the whole city and fought off Kokabiel and his fifteen hundred army, taking down the leader and completely overpowering his army with god-like control over lightning. Oh, both of them are humans. Yuuto-kun achieved balance breaker. The current White Dragon Emperor appeared and revealed that she is a descendant of the original Lucifer and is working for Grigori. Oh, and the two unknowns left with the said barrier still active and left an inconsolable Cerberus. Did I forget something?"

Rias groaned as she recalled the happenings. How in the world did that happen? People don't just go to battles and surprise everyone that they're the wielder of a legendary sword. Nor do they fight off armies led by a ten winged angel and defeat them by their lonesome!

"Grah! What in the world is with this city!?"

Akeno laughed as Rias pulled her hair with a crazed look.

"Well, shouldn't we be thankful instead? That youth drove off Kokabiel and his army. If my ears weren't tricking me, he said that he would prevent them from sparking a war. So at the very least we can be assured that they won't do something like that nasty man."

She watched with fascination as her master gulped down the entire cup of tea like it was water. Being the dutiful servant she was, she filled her cup and watched as she downed it again.

"Those two are powerful, the male is most likely ultimate class if ranked in the devil hierarchy. Just having the complete Excalibur, the female one could also be considered on the same rank. We do not know what faction they are from. Xenovia had said that she did not recognize the youth with absurd control over lightning, so it cannot be the church's Dulio Gesualdo, while she also expressed lack of information towards the blonde female. She said that the last fragment was lost to the church long ago, but that woman had all five with her. Just who in the world are they?"

"That's the question isn't it? The current White Dragon Emperor does not know of them too as she had asked us for information after the two left - it means that they do not belong to the church or Grigori faction. That leaves the other mythologies."

Two unknown humans with the power to face off armies by their lonesome. Aside from the Longinus named Zenith Tempest, Rias did not know if there exists any Sacred Gears that allowed one to control god-like lightning to the degree.

It just means that those two are...

**o.O.o**

"Those two are outsiders... not belonging to any faction and acting by their own."

A dark haired man with blonde streaks on his head concluded as he read the report. After hours of interrogating Kokabiel and listening to the individual reports from the survivors, he had formed the most basic conclusion.

"Really now?"

The one who spoke was the same person that he had sent out to do the retrieval mission. she was sitting on one of the couches in his temporary office.

"I have never heard of them before, neither have you, or else you would have fought them already. You're crazy like that."

The teenaged beauty with silver hair scoffed at the accusations. Her thin lips becoming a sneer. Before it disappeared a moment later.

"I would have wanted to learn more about them. Unfortunately the two had left when Albion was conversing with his rival. They do not seem to be interested in the conversation between the two heavenly dragons."

She would have wanted to know them more, now that they were added on her list of people to fight. The youth with absurd powers described by Le Fay, and the woman that Arthur had declared to be the srongest knight in the world.

Oh she had heard about them before that event.

She had talked with the Pendragon siblings before she went to retrieve Kokabiel's still unconscious form. Arthur had taken the opportunity to duel the woman named Lucinda and was defeated soundly without scratching her. Meanwhile Le Fay seem to have developed a little crush towards the man named Godou if the way she referred to him was any indication.

Vali had watched the fight completely hidden. While Lucinda did not show her real power, Vali could sense her as a dangerous opponent and in addition she seem to have complete control over the holy sword. She also knew that the lightning that Godou had used was potent towards the devil-kind. It was a lot powerful than Baraquiel's holy lightning.

Truth to be told, even Albion seems to be wary of the two, especially of the woman.

Should she fight one of them, using Juggernaut Drive would be required.

"Hmm, from what you have said they were there to prevent Kokabiel from starting a war. If an encounter happen, the compatibility is bad. It could very well end in a death match."

Azazel seem to have read what she was thinking as he directed that comment to her. Vali smacked her lips in annoyance.

"Intruding on a female's thoughts, how despicable Azazel."

"Not really, your line of thoughts are just very predictable. Fighting every person you meet... just, where have I gone wrong in raising you?"

The man placed a hand on his forehead as he exclaimed in lament. It seems like he was one of his moods again, Vali thought in dread.

"Tch. Shut up old man."

Normally Azazel would have retorted at being called old, but this time he seems to have thought of a counter.

"Even talking back to me now, is this the rebellious phase? I see, this is also part of my job as your guardian... Vali, let me teach you about an essential ritual for every living being... let me bestow upon you the knowledge of how babies are made!"

"No way you creep!"

Vali immediately stood from her position on the couch and moved to leave Azazel's office. There was a hint of red on her cheeks, the man saw it and grinned.

"This is important young woman! You're in the age where you get reckless! Let me teach you how to do it safely... I could even direct you to a website reserved for the supernaturals, if you somehow got the urge!"

"No! Stay away from me!"

The White Dragon Emperor donned her armor and flew off quickly from the laughing fallen angel that had raised her.

**o.O.o**

"So it ended up like that..."

Standing in front of a conference table, Arthur Pendragon ended his report with a professional tone. Underneath his clothes, his body was covered by several bandages from the wounds that he had received from his duel last night with the woman named Lucinda Salvatore.

Despite his sister's insistence to heal him, Arthur declined her and opted to wear the wounds and the scars it would leave with pride.

This was the proof that he had exchanged blades with the world's greatest knight.

"So Excalibur abandoned you after you have suffered defeat to a woman, talk about a disappointment."

A jeering voice directed at Arthur spoke with a condescending tone. The speaker was none other than his rival, Siegfried.

"Speak of what you like, Sieg. But I must implore you to be wary of this woman... Gram is no longer obeying you anymore, right?"

"..."

Arthur smiled at the expression on his rival's face. It looks like Caliburn was correct about its feeling about that esteemed lady. A deadly warrior that deserved the power of legendary swords. Had not Excalibur answered to the call, Caliburn would take its place.

On her her hands, those swords might reach an even greater legend... that's what he honestly felt.

"Now, now gentlemen... we are all allies here."

A charismatic voice interjected.

Arthur narrowed his eyes towards the black haired youth who watched them like a gentle father seeing his kids bicker. The leader of this ragtag team of people that carried the bloodline of famed heroes.

"What Sir Arthur brought to us is valuable news! It only proves that the era of heroes has not ended... heroes still exist to protect humanity from the true enemies!"

Still believing in medieval chivalry and whatnot... this person seem to think that fate had brought all of them along on something. Just like a kid believing in the existence of superheroes from comics.

"Bah! Don't tell me your are planning to invite them in our group? They do not have the right to join. I don't even get why you allowed that half human to join us. She was a descendant of our enemy!"

The large man with a gruff voice was clearly talking about the absent member with the silver hair and sharp tongue...

"Come now Heracles... this is clearly the era of new heroes. People like them will naturally appear to oppose monsters."

Placating the large man with an assuring smile, their leader did not miss a chance to inject his childish perception in his statement.

"Still, this action is not enough to warrant recruitment. For all we know they might be planning their own schemes... time will tell."

"So what should we do?"

Towards the question, the black haired youth twirled a spear on his hands.

"For now, let's focus on our objective."

**o.O.o**

It was three days after the confrontation.

Kusanagi Godou had returned to his peaceful way of living.

Dressed in his butler uniform, the seventh god-slayer had a nonchalant expression as he served the customers without complaint, despite their numbers that keeps coming. Still, he felt rather light and worked with more effort than usual.

It seems like the pent up stress ever since arriving in this world was released.

It did not mean that Godou was in relaxed state however.

In fact, he remained alert even after the battle.

Now that the two had revealed themselves, there's no telling what would happen. The time of peace had finally ended and he was expecting to see trouble in every corner.

On a side note, no news about how hundreds of fallen angels appeared on this city were shown in the media. The sudden gathering of clous from his usage of authority gathered attention though. News about how a super typhoon almost formed on this city was trending and experts pointed it towards the phenomenon called global warming. But what surprised him the most was that the school that served as their battle ground cancelled its operation for a day and somehow got built back to its former glory despite the damage it received.

He had discreetly checked the place and was impressed. The magic used in this world may be even advanced than the ones back at home. From what he had gathered, there exists many types of magic. Holy, demonic, human, Norse, and many more - he did not think that it was priority at the time.

He did not know what became of Kokabiel and his army, but the fact that no further attacks came might be good news.

Still, the knowledge of mythological beings co-existing in the human world was somehow disturbing. In the world he came from, those who are not humans brought nothing but pain. If a Heretic God of storm descended, the world would naturally be assaulted by great storms. So how does deities affect this world?

Godou served another table as he silently pondered.

Oh well, so long as they do not approach the two god-slayers he would just ignore them. His partner did not seem to care either way. Lucinda had been sad when they returned that night, but when the morning came she was back to her cheerful self. Godou did not remind her of the Cerberus named Toto, though he had a feeling that Lucinda had already forgotten about the dog's existence... really, he made the correct choice.

Then there was the issue about Excalibur...

The reformed holy sword gave Godou a feeling of dread, not because it meant him harm, but because it would do whatever Lucinda tells it to do. Ignoring its abilities, the sword was entirely devoted to her. Before he left the house for school today - on a public school near his home - Lucinda had somehow made Excalibur do her chores... namely, cleaning the house.

Having a legendary sword as a servant... he should not be surprised, it was Lucinda after all.

He only hoped that she didn't somehow destroy the house though.

Because girlfriend or not, he would use the Gale to drop her in the middle of the Pacific Ocean if he returned to a wrecked home.

She wouldn't die anyway so it should be fine.

Having those honest thoughts in his mind, the seventh god-slayer continued his work.

**o.O.o**

It was already dark when he returned home.

It was his day-off tomorrow and he was planning to spend it by either going to the mall or simply renting several DVD and watch them at home. Something a normal guy in his age would do.

Ever since killing Verethragna, Godou felt that he had been too caught up in the god-slayer business.

Immediately fighting the Phoenician King after only a few days and then somehow meeting Lucinda and getting on a fight with her. After that, this whole new world fiasco happened... the summer that he had looked forward to enjoy was completely lost.

But tomorrow, he would do his best to be normal.

Their days of peace was ending, but that would not stop him. Sometimes, acting like this was required to calm the mind and body.

Godou opened the door and removed his shoes.

He had bought takeouts on his way home so there was no need to cook. He would watch the night news and go to sleep. That was the plan.

"I'm home."

He greeted the younger form of Lucinda as he dropped the shoulder bag on the couch. Then went towards the table to prepare the dinner he bought-

Huh!?

Godou ran towards the living room and stared at the blue eyed blonde girl that resembled Lucinda. The girl looked like she was on the same age as Godou was shorter than him, she could really pass as Lucinda's little sister.

The girl was also wearing a maid uniform. He had a bad feeling about this...

The Lucinda look-a-like dusted off the last remnants of dirt on the hanging picture frame and stared towards Godou - her face unnaturally blank - and did a bow. She then proceeded to the couch where he had discarded his bag. The girl opened it by the zipper and took the used butler uniform and then headed towards the laundry room...

"LUCINDA!"

Not even a minute after he yelled, a blur tackled him from behind. Godou stumbled but did not fall as he supported the body of his partner. The older woman wrapped her hands around him and a soft existence was felt behind his head.

"Welcome home my destiny~ what's for dinner?"

Her voice was like a melodic tone, Lucinda rode in a piggy back behind Godou. The male sighed tiredly but did not shake her off.

"I brought takeouts but that's not the issue... who in the world is that?"

Godou pointed towards the girl wearing a maid uniform - who had deposited the clothes in the hamper and was now standing like a dutiful servant. Her expression still as blank as paper.

"Fufu~ I was bored earlier so I made an experiment!"

Now he felt dread... Lucinda and experiment, how the two sounded so off.

"So, I've already told you how Excalibur's fragments have combined their abilities to one sword right? This is where it gets awesome, those abilities got a lot stronger and has given birth to a new ability!"

Ever since she had reforged the blade, Godou had felt its power increase. Compared to the fragment, they were like toothpicks to the whole Excalibur.

"So you used the newly gained ability to make a maid?"

Still on his back, Lucinda shook her head at his guess. By their closeness, Godou could now smell the new scented shampoo that she was using. Last time was apple, now was grapes. Who knew Lucinda like those fruity scent...

"No way! The last ability would destroy Cali-chan if used! Since the first seven had increased in power I simply used Mimic to make her take a human form. Cali-chan did not know what form to take so it tried to copy me. For some reason though, it can't copy my age and simply turned to a teenage version of me~~! Awesome isn't it?"

Godou really felt impressed. To think it can even copy humans... Excalibur sure is amazing, too bad it chose to follow Lucinda.

"So that's Excalibur? And you're alright with - her - using your face?"

"Umu~~ imitation is the best form of flattery after all!"

Godou turned towards the maid form of Excalibur. It was rather creepy since it has no expression on its face, but since since it was using Lucinda's teenager form, it somehow made Excalibur look like an ethereal beauty.

"Also, I thought that you won't nag if you see my cute form doing all the chores~!"

"So your reason was like that all along! Also, I do not nag, I simply point out what is common sense... you seem to have left it back in our world!"

Denying her accusation with vehemence, Godou felt that if he did not control the woman, no one probably could.

"You keep acting like that, but you know you really want me~ what a dishonest person Godoh is!"

"I'm nothing like that! Stop comparing me to your rotten games!"

By now, Lucinda had gotten off on his back and was now standing in front of him with her arms wrapped in his shoulder. He did not seem to notice how close their faces were as they continued to bicker.

All it took was for her to peck at his lips.

Somehow this ended with the two of them locking lips in the couch, dinner completely forgotten.

Meanwhile, the newly named Cali-chan who was still wearing a blank face, shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands, turning her back at the affectionate couple to face the wall.

* * *

Chapter finished, a little shorter than the previous.

Now that the school battle is finished. I plan to take a different route from the novels. I don't know how though. For those who might wonder why Kokabiel was able to take a few hits from the Goat, remember that he is still a high class type of enemy.

By the way, did you guys think Lucinda would stop at stealing just Excalibur? That girl does what she wants so she'll just take anything that she finds interesting. The True Excalibur retains its seven original abilities but with an extra one. I've changed how Blessing works by the 's written below.

P.S Next chapter might take a while.

True Excalibur

Transparency - turns the sword and the wielder invisible.

Rapidly - increases the speed of the user.

Mimic - changes its form

Nightmare - creates illusions from an enemy's worst fears

Blessing - directs good fortune to the user.

Destruction - releases a wave of pure destruction

Ruler - commands a target by dominating their will

Miracle - unknown (breaks the sword when used)


	6. Chapter 6

The main headquarters of Grigori Earth Branch was located in London, England.

Just as angels have their Heaven and devils have the Underworld, the exiled faction - whom were kicked out of their home - have decided to take residence in the human world. Hidden by thousands of magical barriers that prevents forced entries and dectection, one could say that it was one of the safest place in the human world.

Of course, this single base could not hold every single one of the fallen angels. This place was built for the upper ranks of the organizations. The others were either situated in bases around the human world in abandoned churches and the likes. While almost half of their numbers were living illegally in uninhabited parts of the Underworld - the same home of their foes, the devils.

Although it might look like an ordinary skyscraper building to ordinary humans, the Grigori base was quite different in the inside. Its interior was larger than one could imagine and housed hundreds of rooms for whatever uses they might need.

One of these rooms was the office of the Governor-General of the Grigori, Azazel. He was one of the first angels to fall from Heaven's grace because of his lust towards the female humans.

He might have regretted it back in the past, but living in the human world for so long had made him consider it his home.

"The final reports say that out of the fifteen hundred troops that Kokabiel brought in Japan, 900 are confirmed dead while 300 are wounded. The remaining are somehow lucky to have survived the onslaught..."

Speaking in a morose tone was the vice-governor of the Grigori, Shemhaza. He was a dear friend even back in the olden days.

The leader of the fallen angels sighed at the news.

Four days ago, Kokabiel had brought troops in an devil territory with the intention of starting another war. Somehow, two people got wind of this and stopped him and his army. Although grateful for that intervention, Azazel was still conflicted.

Not only did one of his closest friends have betrayed Grigori, but he had done so for such a stupid reason. Now, the attention of both the angels and devils faction were focused on them despite the ceasefire agreement.

"...Although the numbers isn't even reaching to a sixteenth of our army, this is still a big loss for us. Out of the three factions, ours have the least numbers. If the other two somehow agree that we're dangerous, it might even get lower."

Shemhaza spoke in worry, making Azazel snort.

"I doubt that. The last time those two got along was the Heavenly Dragons incident... and they only did because the Vanishing Dragon wounded God while the Welsh Dragon ate Leviathan and laid waste to ten thousand fallen angels. So, unless we somehow recreate that tragedy, angels and devils won't get along."

The remembrance of the great war made Azazel lose his appetite. It was one of the most tragic events to ever grace the world. While the three factions waged war, hundreds of millions of humans died while the other mythologies watched their war in amusement.

Truly, it did nothing but weaken them... and that idiot Kokabiel thought it was a good idea.

"Still... to have two humans cause this much death. Just who are they?"

Ah, so they're back to that question huh?

When Kokabiel and his army attacked in Japan, there were two humans that had fought them. One was the chosen wielder of Excalibur, while the other was the reason why almost a thousand fallen angels lost their lives.

Now, that alone was truly scary.

But it gets even better. None of the three factions have any idea of who those two humans were. Although they had protected the devils of that area, it was clear that they only did so in order to prevent a war from breaking out. Meanwhile, the exorcists that the church had sent got their glorified sticks stolen by the true wielder of Ecalibur... before she went and reforge the holy blade.

"I really have no idea. They might belong to a secret magic cabal or even any mythologies."

He was interested.

Based from the witness reports given by the survivors, those two were definitely human. But there were some facts that were disturbing. All of them had said that light attacks did not affect either of the two. At first he thought that it was the work of a Sacred Gear, but even then it would not be able to defend when hundreds of spears of light were thrown... something that the two were able to do. The male youth shrugged all of them while making lightning that was able to kill them in single strike, and Kokabiel to go in coma. The woman simply dealt those who attacked her with Excalibur.

Just who were they?

"Those assigned to the portal magic... I remember one of them saying that she talked to the youth... what about her?"

Kokabiel was originally going to bring two-thousand troops, but they were cut off as soon as the ones in charge in transporting them were dealt of. One of those was a four winged fallen who claimed to have exchanged words with one of the two humans.

"No use, she's like a lovestruck girl. She speaks of her 'master' and how she's going to break free from her bindings to watch over him in case he needs something. We've tried every diagnostic spell we have, but we can't seem to know what was used on her."

"Charm magic on that level huh? Usually it would fade off given that she's away from that youth... could it be that Excalibur Ruler was used on her?"

"Possibly. But the wielder is the female, how could she be smitten with the male if that were the case?"

Azazel groaned.

Ever since that night, he had been hounded by messengers from both and angels and devils faction and worst of all, thousands of pages of reports magically appeared on his desk. Now he had to investigate too...

Well, not really since Vali would do that on her own, and he'll just leave all the work to Shemhaza, but still...

Maybe it was time for a business trip.

**o.O.o**

Cheep, cheep. The early sounds of the baby birds outside awokened Godou from his sleep.

He did not want to get up... under the warm blanket and soft pillows, he could feel the steady breathing on his neck by the other person on the bed. Truly it would be a waste to get up so early, especially when he had nothing important to do this morning.

Still, since he had opened his eyes, it was hard to go back to sleep. Maybe he could just lie around for a little.

His hands reached towards the other person in the bed and pulled her close to him.

The soft body of the twenty-something woman fitted perfectly against his in an embrace. He grew slightly excited as his palms explored the bare skin of his partner, only wearing her underwear when sleeping.

Giggling in mid-sleep, Lucinda buried he face on the crook of his neck and cuddled closer.

Truly such actions must be reserved for couples who had stayed with each other's side for a very long time, something the the two of them lacked. But it doesn't seem to bother the two as they shared one bed.

Recently, his mornings always starts in such away.

Even though he had learned that Lucinda was a person that liked to cuddle in her sleep on their first night at that hotel in the Vatican, he didn't knew that it was somehow infectious. The feeling of her embrace was no something that he got used to after a month.

Today was Saturday, which was his day-off.

Which means no god-slayer business or the likes. This day was for him to enjoy himself and spend his hard-earned money - not all of them though- for things that he used to buy back at their home world.

Indeed, this was a good way to start a good day.

Godou lightly caressed the head full of blonde hair, making the woman cuddle to him even more, his half opened eyes caught a figure on the foot of their making him blink - it was just the expressionless face of Excalibur.

Or maybe not...

"Gah!"

He yelped in surprise even as those blank eyes watched his every movement - had Excalibur been watching them all night!?

Thinking of it, he had gone to sleep earlier than usual while Lucinda played her games up until midnight. He had forbidden her eating any kind of snacks while in bed so she was playing on the floor while Excalibur served her with whatever she wanted. He had thought that Excalibur would take its normal form after that...

Godou sat on the bed cross-legged as he massaged his temples. It was too early for this kind of surprise.

"Umu~~? Good morning beloved, why are you looking like Andrea so early in the morning?"

Andrea Rivera was Lucinda's butler and friend back at their own world. He was a man that often drank alcohol and massaged his temples because of Lucinda's antics as Italy's ruling lord.

"If that man experiences something like this for the past few years he was your butler, I don't blame him.. in fact, I even admire him.."

Truly such a man was worthy of respect... standing up and throwing half his sanity in order to curb her madness.

"Don't say that~ Andrea was a kill-joy. If it wasn't for his nice wife and cute daughter I would have ordered my Chinese friends to drop him in the middle of the Sahara~"

The sleepy woman just uttered something very scary.

"Ignoring your criminal connections... why is Excalibur in human form, and was she watching us sleep with that creepy expression?!"

Godou pointed at the teenage maid at the foot of their bed. Excalibur took a step back at Godou's reaction and and linked both hands in front of her chest. Her expression still clear of anything.

"Godoh, stop saying inconsiderate things! Look, you hurt Cali-chan's feelings!"

"I did?!"

Lucinda jumed from their bed and held the emotionless (?) Excalibur. Since she was clad in nothing but white undies that made her body stand out even more and the fact that she was hugging another beautiful woman in her arms, Godou could not help but think of strange thoughts...

Wait, no! He must not think of something like that with Excalibur and Lucinda! Absolutely not!

"Apologize to Cali-chan this instant!"

"B-but!"

"How rude, to hurt my teenage feelings like that!"

"Teenage? You're clearly old though-!"

His instincts immediately flared!

Godou ducked as Lucinda jumped from her position and performed a flying kick. His left hand grabbed her foot before she could destroy the headboard and pulled her down in the bed, making the soft mattress bounce from the sudden weight. Still, Lucinda was not finished in her act and used her palm to srike him in the abdomen.

Godou almost forgot that aside from her skills with the sword, she was also an expert at martial arts!

The strike surprisingly did not hurt him in anyway but it did made him lie flat on his back. This gave Lucinda the time to seize his wrists and pin them to the bed, applying force and effectively straddling him.

"Wha-t?"

In response to his confusion, Lucinda made a cheshire grin. On the corner of his vision, he saw Excalibur making her way under their bed...

"Fufufu~ Godoh, one thing you must know is to never call a woman old!"

Lucinda whispered and leaned down to stare at his face. Since he was below her, he could clearly see more within the confines of her brassiere. The pair looked like they would overflow from the fabric of white. He could not tear his eyes away.

"Oh, do you see something you like?"

Lucinda's voice tore him away from his thoughts and he looked at her face to see her grinning at him.

"W-what nonsense are you s-saying? H-hurry up and get off me!"

"Hahaha, you're so red Godoh!"

Pinning him with great strength was certainly cheating. Godou could use the Bull incarnation should he get serious but the last time he did it while in combat, a simple push from his hands were enough to destroy Castello Sforzesco. If he were to do it here, their house would definitely collapse from the immense strength.

From the look in her eyes, it seems like Lucinda knew that too...

Laughing in a melodic tune, she leaned down on him and teased by pushing her chest on him, rubbing up and down, the soft globes of flesh pressed themselves on him, making them look even more tantalizing than ever. By now, he could feel the heat on his cheeks as she laughed even more and bit on his lower lips.

"Dwo yhou liek zhisss?"

Completely under her mercies, Godou could do nothing but watch as Lucinda toyed with him. His heart was beating like crazy as the mature woman rubbed herself on him. Despite fearing for the worse, his body did not share the fear of his mind as it reacted in a positive way. He would have sighed if she wasn't sucking on this tongue.

He did not miss the way her blue eyes sparkled in mischief. She seem to have thought of something akin to a prank!

At that moment, her knee kneaded on his thing...

Lucinda's eyes widened and her body was then covered by bronze runes in activation of her authority.

It didn't do anything when she flew off along with the door of their room from the power of his Camel enhanced kick.

**o.O.o**

It was two hours after that when Godou headed out of the house.

He might have gone a bit overboard whne he used the Camel incarnation, but it was Lucinda's fault in the first place. She was the one who got too carried and away anf if he didn't do that then... uh, Excalibur would have lost her innocence, yeah! She's too young to see something like that!

Now they need to repair the door thanks to that.

Thanks to his panic-ridden mind, he did not use all of Camel's power in doing that kick. It also helped that Lucinda increased her weight and reduced the impact that his kick would have done and released the authority before she could land in the floor.

To think it all started because of Excalibur...

Godou sighed and ignored the usual stares he got from the passerby. Now that he had all day to himself, what should he do first?

He might visit the arcade but he was never really a fan of those games in the first place. The bookstore might be a good choice. Maybe he should just visit the appliances section to see if something could grab his attention.

Unable to decide, Godou simply rode the station to visit the local mall.

The place was the biggest one in the city and was always full of people. Surely he would find something that could kill time.

On the other hand, Lucinda might go outside if she feels like it. He had already warned her to not walk around with Excalibur in her human form. She agreed easily enough, but Godou was somewhat worried that she would get into trouble.

She's old enough, surely she can take care of herself.

With that in mind, Godou went on his merry way, temporary fogetting of his companion and the broken door back at their house.

**o.O.o**

It was several hours after the seventh god-slayer's departure.

"Hm, what should I do today?"

Making her way outside of the house, Lucinda asked herself. Now that she had gotten a bad end from that game that she was playing, she thought of passing the time before she continue, or else she might destroy the console.

That'd be bad because Godoh would nag at her again.

Since her beloved was out and seem to be annoyed with her right now, she had decided to explore the city. It would have been enjoyable to it as a date with the man of her destiny but she would let him do what he wants, she was the best girlfriend who could understand her partner after all.

Today she wore a simple blue sweater and a pair of black jeaned and the same colored boots.

Being a foreigner to this land, it was natural that she caught the attention of the natives. Whether man or woman, they seem to be entranced by her. Lucinda never really cared of what people thought of her.

Before she became a Campione, she was already proposed to by several men. She had brushed them off and those who were stubborn were challenged in a sword fight. She felt that she could never allow herself to be with someone unless they could match her indomitable spirit.

She didn't really focused on love before and it was always on the back of her mind. Those thoughts became even rarer when she slew her first god and was elevated as one of the god-slaying kings.

Ever since then, her focus was on fighting gods and her fellow peers.

Back then there were only six of them.

Her first battle with one of them was when she stole a heretic god summoned by the oldest of her peers. The magic user hailing from the Balkan Peninsula was the first god-slayer she fought. She was truly excited to fight him, but didn't get any thoughts as he was old and grumpy.

The next encounter happened only months after. She was in China visiting her Chinese friends who did almost criminal things for her, like kidnapping. She had asked them where she could find the Chinese god-slayer and they finally relented after some time. She was surprised when she learned that the ruler of the Martial Realm was also a woman but happily fought her. The results were unclear since the two of them were in a stalemate. In any case, Lucinda did not swing that way.

The third one was after a year or so. The fourth King and her path crossed when she was wandering somewhere in Spain. It was a brief fight where the Black Prince had tried to trap her in his labyrinth authority and she sliced it in half with her magic sword. That man then used an authority that sucked everything to restrain her movements for some moments before he took the form of lightning and escaped. Although he was closer in age, Lucinda did not really like the way he fought. He relied on strategems and would rarely fight head on. Something that she had found very annoying.

Two years after that, Lucinda was informed of two Heretic Gods having a fight on her lands. Naturally she returned to her homeland as fast as possible with a delighted smile. Two gods against her, that would be fun. Imagine her disappointment when she had returned to find no opponents and a rumor of a seventh god-slayer. She did not pay attention to the latter at the time as she had wanted a battle royale. Nevertheless, as if brought by fate, her and Godoh's path crossed for the first time whnt they were on the airport. She challenged him in a battle both from her boredom and frustration, the first round ended with her victory and the seventh fled with a wound that would have killed anyone. Lucinda was a little disappointed but remembered that her opponent was a newly born. She would have allowed that to be the end of the battle had not their paths crossed the second time the next day.

The two of them fought once again and this time he put much better of a fight than the previous. He seem to have known her tricks. She was delighted, it means that she could go all out, so she did. It was a tough battle for him, but he did not give up and even severed her second authority which made her invulnerable. It was fun! This was the first time someone did that and now she had to fight without disregarding her defense! The two of them threw everything at one another, and he tried to use the golden sword the second time to severe her sword, it failed. She realized that her opponent was someone who would never stop because he was too stubborn, he was just like her. Her heart started to beat like never before.

And then the impossible happened. He had forged a sword that perfectly countered hers, as if he understood what it meant to wield something so absolute. He then did the same thing she did many years ago. He had entrusted his fate in that blade, never caring of the consequence. A complete fool. Lucinda had looked at his eyes back then and was reminded of her own foolish conviction. This was it! He was the one that she had been waiting for all along! This was the man of her destiny!

Although he thinks that the fight was her victory, the truth was neither of them won. He had collapsed but she had used all of her power and could not even move for some time.

Her chest was assaulted by a bittersweet feeling.

Lucinda Salvatore was a sword. She did not need a sheathe to house her. She needed another sword to be her partner in an eternal life of combat.

Kusanagi Godou was that partner.

And so, they continued their life in this new world. It was everything that she had wanted. Everyday life with the one she had chosen to share her life with. Soon after that, they would battle together and defeat foes with with their sharp blades. Growing even stronger and closer than ever.

"Fuu~ even without him by my side... that Godoh, to make my heartbeat flutter like this."

The invisible form of Excalibur hummed beside her, reflecting her feelings of joy. The sword had sworn an oath of eternal loyalty to her. The truth was, instead of being her divine weapon, Excalibur was like a divine servant for her. Reforging the blade required to use immense power, that's why no one has been able to do it until now.

Because of that, Excalibur became her pseudo-authority.

She could do whatever she wanted with it.

But it seems like her plan isn't going that smoothly. She had originally ordered Cali-chan to take her form in order to tag team her beloved. Although Cali-chan took the form younger than her, Lucinda thought that it would make Godoh's resolve crumble faster. But Cali-chan's inability to show emotions stunted that.

Still, she was able to tease her man to that extent, it was fun.

Godoh thought that her sole reason in doing this was to avoid doing chores... well he was correct, but it also served to make his attraction to her grow even more. Hehe.

Despite being called idiot, she was still a cunning woman who would do every underhanded methods to steal the heart of her man.

"Jeez~ that person has been following me the entire time."

Lucinda glanced back in the road that was full of people, her sharp eyes did not miss the silver hair of the person who had been following her.

She was the same person with the white armor from the other night.

Lucinda sent her a smile and stopped her trek in order to wait up for the younger woman releasing that powerful will to battle.

**o.O.o**

Is she telling me to approach her?

Vali Lucifer stared at where the blonde woman was smiling at her. By complete coincidence, she had spotted the familiar face among the crowds and had decided to follow her. It was hard staying in the edges as Vali could not simply follow her by the normal way as the Excalibur wielder emitted no power whatsoever... it was like she was a normal human without any magical power...

Still, she should not let that fool her. Albion is quite wary of her after all.

"Your name is Randy Lionheart, right?"

The moment Vali had caught up with her, the woman stated as if she was completely sure of what she said.

"Hm, it seems like you have forgotten my name magnificently."

She seem like an easy-going woman, far from Arthur's description of a knight that upholds all of whatever that guy seem to imagine. For someone who had always claimed that he was the only one who uses common sense in her team, he sure is easily swayed by emotions.

"Eh? Sorry, my bad~ I usually don't remember someone until I meet them five times prior."

Spouting those words, the blonde beauty had a fool's smile. Her actions seem to make other people let theit guard around her

"Then saying my name now would end up being useless hm?"

Vali knew that powerful people sometimes had their own quirks. Almost every powerful beings that she had met were all eccentrics. This one shouldn't be so different. She wants to know how she would measure up to the wielder of Excalibur.

"Fufu~ that's some battle spirit huh?"

She spoke as if she could feel the desire within her. Vali grinned, it seems like conveying her desire to this person wouldn't be so hard after all.

"I wouldn't mind a match you know? Just make sure we won't be noticed, Godoh would get mad at me if we destroy things~"

Godoh...? Did she mean that other fellow with her, Kusanagi Godoh?

"Are you scared of incurring his ire? Is he more powerful than you?"

The blond giggled at her questions. Vali wanted to know. That person who shaved off Kokabiel's army by his lonesome. Although she could do the same, it would take some effort on her part. Especially when a single spear of light could bring fatal damage to her.

"In terms of power, we are peers. But I still don't want him to get mad at me. He would definitely nag and kick me out of our room... he might even stop kissing me!"

Eh? Vali blinked at the words spoken by this woman. K-kissing, what does have to do with battle?

"I see. The two of you are in a relationship..."

But isn't Kusanagi Godou at the same age as her? To think that he would be in a relationship with a woman several years his senior... h-how scandalous!

"Yup! He is my lover~ my man destiny who would definitely kick me out of our room and stop kissing me if I do something like being noticed or whatever."

"E-eh... kissing and a sharing a single room..."

"Fufu, that man despite bring shy sure gets unstoppable when in the mood!"

The sword user muttered with a delighted expression.

Curses! Vali could not help but feel the excitement burning inside her, not because of the prospect of a fight, but because of learning such a... a juicy affair! Despite being a warrior that seeks strong opponents, she was still a young woman on her teenage years. Hormones and stuff.

Indeed, it was the only flaw on the existence that was Vali Lucifer.

"G-guh! I-I can prepare a battlefield if you want... can you wait one hour?"

"'kay~ be sure to not get distracted by the information~"

The mature woman simply nodded with an amused expression. Damnit, she was blushing hard wasn't she?

**o.O.o**

In the end Kusanagi Godou ended up shopping.

Food necessities, clothes and some useful stuff in their home. Simply put it, he was acting like a responsible husband worried over the family or something like that. Despite visiting some places that he thought that he'd enjoy, he somehow felt that spending money over them would be a waste.

He'd rather get something needed instead of squandering off.

He released a sigh. Just what happened to that normal youth before he went to Sardinia...

Carrying two plastic bags in his hands, the seventh god-slayer wandered on the mall with a pondering expression.

The feeling of fleeting peace was getting stronger.

Normally he'd enjoy peace. A peaceful life was something that was constant for him until he met Verethragna. He should yearn for that kind of life... but being a god-slayer somehow twisted him... or rather had released that part of him buried under common sense and modern beliefs. Conflict was something then invigorates him. Battle is where he can hone his skill and feel extreme joy.

Simply put it, he can never return to the old days.

He just realized it today. Doing the things that brought him joy in the past was no longer applicable to the current him. His limits had been broken.

Geez, what a worrying problem...

Having those thought, Godou left the elevator and was about to head off back home. He was planning to cook a simple dinner and forget about the event this morning. He'd make sure that Lucinda makes Excalibur revert to sword form before sleeping...

He saw a flash of crimson in the crowd.

Huh?

The body that had been acting normal just a moment ago was now full of a jittery feeling. As if fully waking from its long slumber his body was heating up in the anticipated reunion with an old foe.

This feeling is...

A god-slayer's body would naturally react whenever he meets his mortal enemy, the gods. The last time Godou felt like this was when that red scary dragon appeared to destroy the two of them.

There was a god in this vicinity.

His eyes searched from where the feeling was coming from, sure enough, he saw the crimson patch of hair that alerted him. Godou gulped down the excitement that he was feeling. This place was full of people, he couldn't start trouble here...

The man with the crimson hair and handsome face was wearing a black formal suit. He did not look native to this country at all. Godou could feel the overwhelming power from him. Definitely stronger than Melqart...

His chances of victory should an encounter happen... it's very slim.

The current him - even with preparation - would probably lose 4 out of five times...

Still, it's not like it would be for certain, his excited mind whispered.

The crimson-haired man paused and looked around, his eyes finally stopping at his form. Godou felt the hair all over him stand, as if he was suddenly sent in a world of ice.

What should he do?

His moment of indecision was broken when the main cause of his trouble approached him with a smile.

"Well now... that's a weird feeling don't you think?"

Speaking in a polite, tone, the deity smiled at him. Godou ignored the stares brought upon by the Youth along with this handsome man. He sighed.

"Look. I don't want trouble. If you're looking for a fight, at least not here."

In response the man laughed.

"Haha, no worries young man. I, like you, am not looking for something like that. Why don't we start over? Good day, I am Sirzechs. Might I inquire your name?"

A polite god? Godou wondered before shaking off the memories of the arrogant warlord and divine king. This was not his world. People like this Sirzechs guy are common in these parts...

"Kusanagi Godou."

"A pleasure to meet you Kusanagi-san. I sense some great power in you."

"Yeah. I could say the same for you."

The two of them exchanged glances. Godou stared at him right through the eyes, the man doing so too. Sirzechs stared with a hardness that he returned. It's a simple battle to see who would avert their gaze first. A test in who would show their weakness.

"If I may be blunt to ask, are you the same black haired youth who stopped the fallen angels from taking over this city some days ago?"

Any normal person would be rendered speechless by such questions, but Godou simply took it with a calm expression.

"I guess. Are you a relative of that crimson haired girl in that school?"

"I guess."

Two unwavering spirits clashed as an uncomfortable feeling arose around them. People unconsciously avoided them but the two did not pay them any heed. A feeling of competitiveness seem to erupt from both of them.

Then a third party arrived.

"Yahoo Sirzechs-chan! Have you been waiting for long?"

Godou suppressed the feeling of dread as another god-like presence made itself known. He took a deep breathe and looked at the new arrival.

His hands came to massage his temples, even though they were carrying his shopping bags.

The one who appeared was a young looking woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was a beauty that many people would gaze upon without reservation... and she was wearing a magical girl outfit complete with a wand.

"Hoho~ I felt Sirzechs-chan getting serious just now... oh my, what an unpleasant feeling..."

Did she just notice this now? The woman stopped her greeting and stared upon Godou with hard eyes. He did the same out of instinct, silently grateful that he did not brought Lucinda with him. That woman would have hold it if one appeared, though he doubted he could stop her when there are two deities.

"You... could it be that you're my mortal enemy?"

The woman said something scary. Did she somehow learned of what he was? Are they going to have a fight inside a crowded mall?

"I see now. There's no doubt, this feeling says it all... you're my mortal enemy, a Magical Boy~~!"

The woman declared with hundred percent conviction.

"A what...?"

Ignoring his surprise, the woman clenched her fists and glared at him.

"Huu~ I certainly thought that it was just a myth... but Magical Boys truly exists, huh!? Unlike us Magical Girls who brings peace and love, your kind brings conflict and lust! A true enemy of the Magical Girls everywhere!"

By now, the people around were definitely looking at them, The appearance of a super handsome man and a beautiful woman cosplaying as a magical girl was too bizarre to ignore. Perhaps feeling a little conscious, Sirzechs spoke.

"How about we talk this somewhere else? Ah, that is if it's alright for you, Kusanagi-san."

"Sirzechs-chan, you can't possibly want me to have a meeting with... with this Magical Boy!?"

**o.O.o**

Vali could not push down the excitement that she was feeling.

After she had placed several magical barriers to repel people and prevent any noise or lights from escaping the designated battlefield, she was now ready for a fight. Contrary to what she said, it only took her half an hour to set this up.

On the other side of the road, her opponent was smiling leisurely while observing her form.

This was it, she would fight the legendary Excalibur...!

[I will remind you to be careful. A single stab from that sword might be enough to end your life. Not to mention my dragon instincts are acting up because of her.]

The voice of the legendary Vanishing Dragon entered her thoughts. Tsk. She already knew about that. To think that an old dragon was reading her mind all ever since young.

[I'm gonna have to stop you there. I am in no way, a lecherous being. I am the noble and all powerful Albion. I do not need to read your thoughts.]

But you still do... Vali sighed and gathered her concentration, pulling the power outside of her body to surround her.

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The familiar white armor and wings of light surrounded her form.

Heh, let's see how the Excalibur will fair against the Heavenly Dragon's might.

"Nice power you have there~"

Staring at her armor clad form, Lucinda grinned and she reached for something beside her. Her hands grasped invisible air as Vali's body was suddenly assaulted with chills from the immense holy aura.

[Excalibur? It had been there all along!]

Albion exclaimed in shock. Vali was surprised too. When she had followed Lucinda, she never did feel the holy sword. She had thought that Lucinda was storing the sword in a pocket dimension... to think it was there the whole time, simply obscured from sight.

"Those flies never really made me go serious, let's hope that you can do better~"

Lucinda released the invisible holy sword, her eyes trained on the white form of her opponent. She was certainly powerful at such a young age too! Maybe this would be enough to give her fun.

Vali felt as if she was being watched by a predator... how fun!

It was already nearing night, but her form illuminated the area. Vali rushed towards her opponent with great speed!

Lucinda simply moved out of her way.

"Hm?"

What!?

Vali blinked as she missed the first strike but did not retreat as she followed up with more attacks. At the current speed she was using, even that Kokabiel would be troubled to dodge but Lucinda was doing it with a relaxed expression.

To any normal person, Lucinda would have looked like she was fighting an invisible person, but the truth was she was expertly dodging the god-like speed of her enemy.

Flash!

Vali barely avoided as Excalibur flashed before her face. It looks like that Arthur was correct when he said that her sword attacks were very dangerous. Vali stopped moving and pointed her hand towards Lucinda.

Several magic circles appeared in front of her and rained down bullets on Lucinda's form. Some had strayed and destroyed the ground, but most struck at her enemy.

[Dodge!]

She obeyed Albion's instructions without any hesitation, her chest plate hissinf as Excalibur grazed it with its tip. Vali moved to the air, inspecting how much damage her attack had done.

None.

Lucinda was standing as pristine as ever.

"The same with the other one... the two of you, you are resistant to magic?"

Vali had seen Kusanagi Godou shrug of light spears and elemental attacks without paying attention. So this trait was also shared by Lucinda huh?

"Correct... let me say this now, but unless your magic is god-level it won't affect me."

"God-level...? How arrogant. Let's see your power!"

If magical attack won't hit her, how about physical? Vali landed down and punched the ground with enough force to shake it. Soon, a movement of hardened rocks formed a wave and headed towards Lucinda!

Flash!

The wave of concrete ground was sliced in half! But by then, Vali had already moved closer towards her target.

It was a completely reckless attack.

Vali had ignored defense and simply attacked to move closer to her enemy. As expected, it ended with Excalibur burying itself in her right shoulder. Vali endured the searing pain from the holy sword and grabbed the hand using the sword.

Heh, let's see how'd you react in getting half your power halved!

**[Divide!]**

The main ability of the Divine Dividing was halving anything. A six meter tree would become three while a ten liter of water would be turned to five. When used at an opponent, it would reduce their power in half and add it to her own.

...only it did not seem to do that to this woman.

[Retreat this instant!]

Vali pulled her body from the holy sword and drew some distance from Lucinda. What happened? She surely felt the power she stole get added in her reserves, yet she knew that something was wrong.

Did her Sacred Gear not work?

[It did work, I am certain of did. However, the moment it was activated, something had weakened its effect. Instead of halving her power, you got... at least two percent of her power...]

What!?

Vali could not believe was she was hearing. Divine Dividing's power was nullified? She stared at the curious form of Lucinda, her holy blade dripping with Vali's blood. So that magical resistance even applied to Sacred Gears?

It seems like what she said about only god-level magic affecting her was the truth...

[Truly a terrifying defense. This gamble was your lost Vali, you got wounded for nothing...]

I see.

To think someone like her would exist... what a frightening opponent.

Vali licked her lips under her helm. She could still feel an indescribable agony on her right shoulder. The wounds inflicted by Excalibur was not healing at all. She'd be out of blood in the next five minutes if she didn't do anything.

Magical attacks are useless, close combat was inadvisable because of her wound and even her Sacred Gear was nullified. Their battle had not even lasted for ten minutes yet she was already out of options.

Albion... let's do that.

[This is a densely populated area. Is that wise?]

I won't unleash that kind of power here. Do not worry.

[So it has come to that... very well. I shall inform you when the time is up. Do not die Vali.]

Of course I won't. I won't die until I kill that man...

"I, who am about to awaken..." [Am the Heavenly Dragon who rules the principles of ambition...]

Juggernaut Drive was the spell that unleashes the full might of the Sacred Gear. It was said to release the power of a Heavenly Dragon, in exchange for the life of its user. Fortunately, Vali was someone who wielded immense amount of magical power. She was able to use it as a substitute instead of her own life force. Still, the cost consumption is quite high and she can only maintain it for a short period of time.

This was her ultimate trump card.

The place around them shook as the immense power of Albion was unsealed. Outside of the barrier she had places, the people were running wildly because of the earthquake that was shaking the whole city!

As she continued the chat, Vali stared at her opponent.

Lucinda was smiling.

It was not the relaxed or foolish smile that she made earlier when talking to Vali. It was the ferocious smile of a warrior that had found a worthy opponent. Vali could not explain it, but she knew that something changed in her opponent...

**[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

The bulky white metal changed into genuine dragon scales even as her form started to resemble and miniature dragon. Vali could feel that madness that drove its past possessors to rampage and she found it hard to resist.

If Azazel learned of this, she would be in so much trouble-T**h**E m**A**dN**eS**s S**ta**rT**s**

"Behold the power of the White Dragon Emperor!"

Her draconic voice was enough to shatter the barrier that she had set up earlier. Everything around her was blown away whether roads or building. Despite that, her opponent stood tall, a savafe grin on her face.

"Hahaha! To think you have so much power... I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things a cannot cut!"

The Italian woman's right arm was turned silver, the infection continued and soon spread on the golden blade of Excalibur, dying its form silver. Vali felt tremendous power from that sword unlike earlier.

"Even is the body is destroyed and scattered, the sword never dies! The broekn blade shall be melted down in the furnace, forged once more to be reborn anew!"

In addition, Lucinda's body was covered by bronze Nordic runes that Vali could not make heads or tails of. Somehow, it made her body shook from danger.

[So much power inside a human... and those runes... those are dragon-slaying shields! This is why I was feeling wary! Vali, that layer around her would destroy any dragon attacks! Along with that sword, she is he ultimate dragon-slaying warrior!]

"Hoh? Then it means that I don't need to hold back!"

Vali shrug off the mad whispers of her predecessors as she created a ball of energy in her mouth. The power multiplied in size several times before she released it towards the enemy! Lucinda cut the ball of power with her silver sword, making it split in two and rushed toward her!

**[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

The earlier mark was still active in her opponent, Vali used the power of Albion. Still, it did not deter Lucinda's charge.

[As I said, her shield is imbued with anti-dragon magic. Even at this state, my ability would be useless! You must break the shield around her!]

Hearing Albion's voice, Vali met Lucinda's charge and released a primal roar. Her fist met the Nordic rune and was halted its advance, at the same time, the silver sword cut open her armor with a single strike!

[This is bad! The current you is unable to match her! Every second you are weakening, stop this now!]

A gale had started to descend...

Vali ignored Albion's warning and engaged towards the blonde woman, she used her newly acquired claws to strike at her again and again. Her claws would break in contact and regenerate each time getting slower. She ignored the wind that had covered the two of them and proceeded to strike at the shield, **actually **managing to bring in cracks with brute force alone.

However, Lucinda was looking quite worried for some reason. The blonde Italian did not respond to her weakening defense and kept her sword at her side.

Soon enough, the armor vanished without her command and Vali could no longer move her arms... what was happening?

[You succumbed to their whispers and was unaware... She had cut you the moment you got near. So much blood has been lost... you could no longer maintain the armor. Vali, you are dying...]

It was only then that she realized - in the midst of weakening whispers - the crimson color that had covered her form.

She was... dying?

Her hazy mind noticed the rush of wind around them vanish as she realized that they were no longer in the city...

The city! She had gone wild in the middle of a populated city! She even released that attack earlier! What was she thinking?

[You weren't... you were consumed by the past possessors' rage without noticing it. The madness of Juggernaut Drive...]

No! Vali could not believe it. She had clearly ignored their mad whispers earlier, there was no way that she had succumbed to power!

As her consciousness began to darken, the last thing she saw was Lucinda's worried expression and a black haired-youth's enraged face.

* * *

So, is started with a light tune...

Next chapter will show what the heck Godou was doing and the repercussions of Vali's action of using Juggernaut Drive in a neutral territory just before the peace treaty could take place. Man, just what happened back then.

To the fight.

Man of Steel: I have decided to bring my own twist in this authority. JD is OP so I need to think of a way that it won't make Lucinda bow in defeat when hit by thirty division powers. It would be silly. So add anti-dragon magic in the mix and everything would end up fine...

Juggernaut Drive vs Man of Steel: In my opinion, it would take Juggernaut Drive some time to break Lucinda's authority. Especially when draconic attacks are useless... MoS is not invincible and Artio was said to have broken it in volume 15. Vali could do the same with brute force and sharp claws, given that Lucinda just stands idly while she does so. But I think that a Longinus Smasher would definitely do it. Although don't forget that Lucinda could strengthen the power of her defense to even block the Stallion authority.

Rppling Silver Arm vs Juggernaut Drive: Lucinda hit Vali twice. Once in the right shoulder (without the authority) and the other was when she struck her in the stomach. If it weren't for Vali's Juggernaut Drive, she would be definitely sliced in half. Just saying.

So, Godou had met Sirzechs and Serafall, I'm still kinda lost on how to write what happened in their meeting next chapter, so kindly wait for it 'kay?

P.S next chapter should take a while


End file.
